


Trouble on Language Street

by Trombolline



Category: French History RPF
Genre: A little bit of sport somehow, A lot of them - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, And in english, Anglicismes gasp, Asexual Character, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, French Litterature jokes, Getting Together, IN FRENCH GASP, Kissing, M/M, My writing soulmate made me do it, Slow Burn, Swearing gasp, i admit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trombolline/pseuds/Trombolline
Summary: Pour M. P. qui a trouvé le titrePour la Team PhilichardPour D., et L., always guys.





	1. Le Coup du Réveil

**Author's Note:**

> Pour M. P. qui a trouvé le titre  
> Pour la Team Philichard  
> Pour D., et L., always guys.

Philippe est en retard, très en retard. Il aurait envie de blâmer son réveil, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il s'est endormi sur son analyse de linguistique et a totalement oublié de le mettre à sonner. Il n'a eu le temps ni de mettre son pull, ni de boire un café. Il a les cheveux en bataille, des cernes à faire peur et la chemise à moitié rentrée dans son pantalon. Il a l’air d’un fêtard tombé du lit. Si on le croisait là, on aurait du mal à croire qu’il est le meilleur élève des deuxième années de Lettres Modernes de l’Université de P.

C’est celui qui a toujours la réponse aux questions du professeur, qui est le premier à choisir son sujet d’exposé, qui se réjouit à la mention du mot "dissertation”et qui a lu tous les textes du corpus une semaine avant la rentrée.

Il s’assoit toujours au deuxième rang, en bout de table et pose son sac sur la chaise à côté parce qu’il a besoin de son espace. Il sort son trieur plein à craquer, ses crayons et passe toute l’heure à prendre des notes en pattes de mouche, même quand le professeur ne dit rien.

Il est à la fois stimulant et profondément agaçant. En général, les autres étudiants de son groupe de TD se demandent s’il a une vie en dehors de la fac, s’il a de vrais amis en chair et en os. Il sera probablement sur le campus jusqu’à ses 85 ans. Et sa seule amie l’a adopté durant un TD d’anglais commun à leurs deux formations.

Philippe longe le couloir au premier étage du bâtiment B en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le vieux lino du sol fait grincer les semelles de ses Converses. Il marche sur la pointe des pieds, mais rien n’y fait. Les couinements rebondissent sur le mauvais crépi. Philippe s’agace.

Il doit déjà se faire à l'idée qu'il va affronter le regard réprobateur de madame Essen qui n’aime pas les interruptions, alors ce n'est pas pour se faire admonester par le premier chargé de cours venu. Il finit par arriver devant la porte de la salle 123. Son coeur bat à toute allure. Il tend l'oreille et entend une voix hésitante. Ah oui, c'est au tour de William Morris de passer en exposé aujourd'hui.

William est le moins énervé des trois étudiants ERASMUS  venus d'Angleterre. C'est une sorte de petite souris qui se laisserait écraser plutôt que d'oser dire qu'on lui marche sur le pied.  Il détonne entre les deux autres qui sont des armoires à glaces, aussi grands que carrés.

Philippe se passe la main sur le visage. S'il entre, il va le perturber dans sa présentation et le pauvre ne pourra probablement pas terminer sereinement. Mais de l'autre côté, s'il sèche ce cours, la prochaine fois qu'il viendra en Littérature Comparée, madame Essen l'affichera devant tout le monde et ça ce n'est pas possible, pas quand on est Philippe Capet, fils de Louis Capet, professeur au Collège de France.

Il prend son courage à deux mains et implorant William de lui pardonner, il toque à la porte et entre.

 #

Comme il l'avait pressenti, madame Essen lui lance un regard ennuyé. Avec son chemisier en soie beige, elle ressemble à une lionne paresseusement alanguie près de la fenêtre.

Ses longs cheveux blonds captent admirablement la lumière de l'après-midi. Ses yeux d'un bleu quasi transparent sont focalisés sur la figure tremblante du jeune étudiant anglais. Son visage a des proportions parfaites. Son teint de blonde, sa bouche vermillon sont digne d’un portrait de Raphael. Elle en a la grâce et l'élégance. Mais il ne faut pas s'y tromper, sous ses airs nonchalants, elle écoute avec attention tout ce qui se dit. William s'interrompt au milieu d'une phrase et regarde Philippe avancer vers les places du fond.

Il s'installe avec le plus de délicatesse possible, mais c'est trop tard, lorsque William reporte son attention à sa feuille, il est incapable de reprendre son raisonnement. Il balbutie, se trompe et la fin de son exposé est un enfer.

Philippe se sent tellement mal. Madame Essen le remercie et reprend point par point ce qu'il a fait de bon et de moins bon. Le groupe a la tête plongée sur ses notes, mais Philippe sent le regard mauvais de Richard, meilleur ami de William le fixer.

Au début, Philippe l’appelait Armoire numéro 1 avant de découvrir son prénom lors d’un exposé. L’Anglais, Richard donc, est trapu et musclé. Apparemment, il occupe le poste de défenseur dans l’équipe de foot de la fac. Ca doit être un rôle important, car il est populaire. Les gens viennent lui parler dans les couloirs ou dans le hall et il a toujours un petit mot gentil pour eux.

Non pas que Philippe le suive du regard à chaque fois qu’ils sont à proximité l’un de l’autre, ce n’est pas une question d’obsession, c’est une question de sécurité. Philippe le guette pour prévenir le premier assaut.

Il a des cheveux roux bouclés perpétuellement en bataille et le regard toujours moqueur. Il aime par-dessus tout provoquer et mettre les rieurs de son côté. Il aime faire croire qu’il ne maîtrise pas la langue française pour tourner son interlocuteur en ridicule. La majorité du temps, l’interlocuteur est Philippe. Les deux étudiants semblent toujours se taper sur les nerfs l'un l'autre. Ils se sont trouvés dès le début du semestre pour une question de figure de style. Philippe n’a pas vu la blague et tombant allègrement dans le panneau, s’est laissé mettre en boîte.

Il aurait pu laisser couler la chose mais, sa fierté en a été blessée et depuis, il ne supporte pas l’Anglais. Et ce dernier ne le laisse pas en paix, ayant compris à quel point Philippe est un bon client niveau premier degré. Ils n’arrivent pas à s’éviter et se ficher la paix. Ils sont attirés l’un par l’autre comme des aimants.

# 

La fin du cours ne fait pas exception à la règle et au moment où Philippe essaye subrepticement de sortir de la salle sans faire d'esclandre, il se fait alpaguer par un Richard remonté comme une pendule.

Derrière lui, William, les épaules rentrées, tente de demander à madame Essen s'il ne peut pas lui rendre une version écrite de son analyse, parce qu'elle est bonne, c'est juste qu'il est archi nul à l'oral. Mais Richard ne compte pas en rester là.

« Et tu comptes t'excuser un de ces jours ?

-Pardon ? demande Philippe

-Si t'étais pas entré en retard, Will aurait pu faire son exposé tranquille.

-Excuse-moi Will, fait Philippe

-C'est pas grave, fait ce dernier avec une petite voix

-Mais si c'est grave, ce gars te manque de respect et à cause de lui t'as foiré ton exposé.

-Monsieur Plantagenêt, surveillez votre langage, coupe madame Essen d'une voix légèrement ennuyée, monsieur Morris s'en est très bien sorti. Envoyez-moi donc votre texte. Je réajusterai votre note en conséquence.

-Merci madame. » fait William. Il sort de la salle rapidement. Les colères de Richard ont tendance à prendre de la place quand elles éclatent.

« Mais ce n'est pas normal, poursuit Richard, il ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça.

-Je me suis excusé, répond Philippe qui commence à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?

-Ca devient habituel chez toi, t'as pas l'impression que tu fais chier tout le monde avec tes airs de petit prince qui se croit tout permis ? Tu te crois où ? C'est pas parce que t'es le chouchou des profs que t'as tous les droits. -Oh ça va hein, t'es pas le dernier à emmerder tout le monde avec tes manières de...

-De quoi ? Vas-y, dis-moi, DE QUOI ? De pouilleux, de Rosbif ? De quoi ?

-MONSIEUR PLANTAGENET. » Richard se retourne, l'air interloqué. Ca n'arrive pas souvent que madame Essen hausse la voix. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça d'habitude pour se faire entendre. Son regard est noir, furieux. Richard est tenté de faire un pas en arrière.

« Ce comportement est inadmissible, fait-elle, monsieur Capet s'est excusé et monsieur Morris a accepté. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous emporter de cette manière et de dire des choses pareilles. Excusez-vous.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, madame, non, je ne vais pas m'excuser. » Madame Essen semble amusée par l'arrogance, ou plutôt l'inconscience du jeune homme.

« Bien, fait-elle, si vous le prenez comme ça. A la fin du semestre, vous devez me rendre un dossier qui comptera pour moitié dans votre note finale. C'est un travail de groupe et vous le ferez avec monsieur Capet. Je comptais laisser les étudiants libres de choisir leur partenaire mais vous me forcez la main. Pour vous, j'impose.

-PARDON ? » s'exclament les deux hommes en coeur.


	2. Le Coup du Pain au Chocolat

Philippe sort comme une furie de la salle de cours. Il descend les escaliers quatre à quatre, sort du bâtiment et traverse la passerelle sous le regard surpris des autres étudiants.

Il s’en moque. Il en est à un point où il ne fiche royalement de ce que peuvent bien penser les élèves et encore pire les professeurs. Dans son empressement, il croit voir la figure mi-confuse, mi-amusée de monsieur Saint-Aix et sa perpétuelle écharpe mais tout est flou.

Il se propulse à travers la porte et marche vers le centre du parc qui marque la séparation entre les UFR de Lettres & Langues et d’Histoire. Valentine doit se trouver dans son coin habituel, sous les arbres.

Elle est entourée par trois autres membres de son groupe d’Arts du Spectacle. Il se plante devant elle si sèchement qu’elle en vient à se demander s’il ne vient pas de se faire le coup du lapin tout seul.

Philippe est si énervé qu'il n'arrive pas à expliquer à Valentine, sa meilleure amie, la raison de son agitation. Il fait des grands gestes, émet deux ou trois borborygmes et finit par tourner les talons.

La scène est plutôt drôle à voir, entre la grande asperge qui gesticule sans un mot et la jolie blonde qui essaie de comprendre. On se croirait en pleine partie de Taboo. Les autres Arts du spectacle les observent en se demandant s'ils doivent aller chercher un PACES de l'autre côté du boulevard.

Valentine prend son sac, s’excuse et lui court après. Elle ne met pas longtemps à le rejoindre ce qui montre à quel point elle est habile sur des talons ou à quel point elle est habituée aux humeurs de Philippe. « Non, mais chou, fait-elle, je t'aime mais là va falloir que tu mettes les sous-titres. »

Philippe s'arrête brutalement et la regarde comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que son chat Sergio était mort, qu’on avait retrouvé la bibliothèque d’Alexandrie et qu’elle avait brûlé, encore une fois ou que Molière était un petit rigolo qui n’a jamais écrit une seule ligne et tout piqué à Corneille. Il a l’air complètement défait, ses grands yeux bleus sont au bord des larmes. Sa bouche tremblote.

« C’est si grave que ça ? s'épouvante la jolie blonde

-C'est pire, finit par dire Philippe, mon semestre est fichu, mon année est fichue, ma vie est fichue.

-Tu as osé dire à la Essen que Rousseau était très surfait ?

-Pire, pire, je te dis.

-Philippe, merde, dis-moi, j'aime pas deviner tu le sais.

-Elle m'a mis d'office avec Richard Plantagenêt pour le devoir de fin de semestre. Richard. Plantagenêt. La dernière fois qu'il a fait son exposé, il a dit que Kafka avait sérieusement besoin de se trouver une femme compatissante pour l'aider à le délivrer de ses tensions.(Philippe frissonne comme s’il venait de sortir la pire des injures). Sa conclusion tournait autour du fait que Max Brod aurait dû obéir et brûler les oeuvres de Kafka. DE KAFKA. LES BRULER.

-C'est pas faux” répond Valentine avant de voir l'expression de pur désespoir sur le visage de son ami. Elle le prend par le bras pour le réconforter.

« Mais non, écoute, il est peut être pas si bête que ça.

-Pas si bête que ça ? Son crayon de bois est plus compétent que lui pour analyser Le Procès. Ma vie est fichue je te dis.

-Est-elle assez finie pour que tu refuses un Pain au Chocolat ?”

Valentine observe Philippe qui semble à deux doigts de s'effondrer dans sa tasse de thé en plastique. Même le pain au chocolat tout chaud devant lui semble lui donner envie de se pendre.

« Mais je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer, dit-elle, tu en fais toujours des caisses pour rien et au final tout se passe bien et tu décroches la meilleure note des deuxièmes années. »

Philippe ne répond pas. Il porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules. « Fichue. Ma vie est fichue. Je ferais mieux de tout plaquer pour aller élever des lamas au Pérou.

-Envoie-moi une carte postale. »

Philippe tripote la bandoulière de son sac. Il semble hésiter à entrer à la BU. Valentine soupire. « De toute façon, ce qui est fait, est fait. Au pire, tu rattraperas ton semestre l'an prochain. C'est pas... La fin du monde quand même. »

Valentine aurait tout aussi bien pu insulter la famille de Philippe au grand complet, ancêtres compris et dire que la littérature ne sert à rien. Philippe lui lance un regard outré.

« Mais tu te rends pas compte, commence-t-il, si mon père le savait.

-Alors déjà, ton père, il est pas là à ce que je sache, hein, bonjour la parano et ensuite, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ?

-Les Capet ne redoublent pas, fait Philippe d’une voix grave, ça pourrait être notre devise, gravée sur le blason familial accroché juste en dessous de ma tête tranchée montée en trophée.

-Okay, c’est bien trop spécifique pour que ça te soit venu comme ça.

-J’en rêve presque toutes les nuits.” Valentine se frappe le front, puis elle attrape la bandoulière de la besace de Philippe. Elle plante son regard dans le sien. "Bon, ça suffit les pleureuses, là. Déjà, on ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué et ta tête est encore sur tes épaules à ce que je peux voir. Ton semestre n'est pas encore fichu alors tu me fais le plaisir de te sortir les doigts du cul et de montrer à ce nul de l'analyse littéraire de quel bois tu te chauffes. »

Philippe hoche la tête tristement.

« Si tu me fais encore la tronche demain, fini les pains au chocolat.”

Là, l'étincelle revient dans les yeux de Philippe.

“J'aime mieux ça. »

#

A l'autre bout du campus, Richard fait les cent pas en short dans les vestiaires du stade de foot. Ca fait dix minutes qu’il grommelle, qu’il fait subir à ses vêtements sa contrariété et qu’il lâche des morceaux de phrases entre deux grognements.

Robert, le troisième anglais, le regarde d'un air amusé. Ca l’amuse beaucoup trop pour qu’il se montre amical. Il laisse Richard bouillonner et attend le moment où il se décidera à formuler ses pensées normalement.

« Non mais je vais devoir me le coltiner jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Monsieur Je-Pète-Plus-haut-Que-Mon-Cul. ‘Tain. Moi qui pensais passer mon semestre peinard...

-Tu vas être obligé de bosser, c'est con.

-Arrête, y aucune chance pour que je bosse avec ce... Ce...

-Ce ?

-Ce petit con prétentieux, voilà. »

Richard met dix secondes à mettre son maillot. Et cinq à l'enlever, car il l'a mis à l'envers. Robert sourit. Si William le voyait, il se ferait engueuler. Il ne devrait pas tirer autant de plaisir du malheur de son meilleur ami, mais que voulez-vous. La vie à la fac de P. est un peu banale et pas très piquante. Il trouve de l’amusement où il peut.

« Ben dis donc, j'ai jamais vu personne te mettre dans des états pareils. Même ton ex, là, le mec au cheval, il te mettait pas tant en rogne.

-August était un con, mais un con avec un titre de Lord, it goes with the title. Là, il est juste...

-C'est juste que t'arrive pas à te l'enlever de l'esprit.

-Okay, on va mettre les choses au point tout de suite. Il n'y a rien à m'enlever de l'esprit parce qu'il n'y a rien dans mon esprit. Pigé ?

-Si tu le dis.

\- De toute façon, je ne vais pas l'aider, grommelle Richard, alors ça mais laisse tomber.

-C'est ton semestre aussi, dit Robert, vous êtes tous les deux dans le même bâteau. Si tu le plantes, tu te plantes aussi.

-Rien à battre.

-Geez.

-Quoi geez.

-Je te pensais pas si mordu.

-Putain mais tu fais chier merde, je te dis que y a rien.

-BON VOUS VOUS DECIDEZ A VENIR OU FAUT QUE JE VOUS ENVOIE UN RECOMMANDE ? » beugle le Coach depuis la porte. Les deux hommes finissent de s'habiller. « C’EST AUSSI VALABLE POUR TOI GREENBERG »Richard attend son ami dans le couloir. « Heureusement que t'es beau gosse, fait-il, sinon y a longtemps que j’t'aurais largué.

-Ah, je le savais bien que tu m'aimais uniquement pour mon cul. »


	3. Le Coup du Pot de Fleurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour O., la reine des Bégonias.

La maison d’Adèle Capet donne sur le Parc Municipal. Elle est entourée d’un muret assez haut pour la cacher au regard des passants mais assez bas pour qu’on se demande si c’est aussi joli que ça en a l’air à l’intérieur. 

En elle-même, la maison pourrait accueillir une grande famille avec trois ou quatre enfants. Mais Adèle a besoin de son confort, ses deux enfants aussi. Entre le piano d’Agnès qui prend la poussière et la bibliothèque de Philippe pleine à ras-bord qui déborde dans l’escalier et le petit salon de l’étage, on se sentirait presque à l’étroit. 

Adèle est une auteure, une grantécrivaine si on en croit les gazettes parisiennes. Elle a publié  un certain nombre de livres dans la Blanche de Gallimard, ce qui, en soit, lui permet de se dispenser de se plier aux travaux de commande pour se consacrer à l’Art de la Littérature comme Hugo, Balzac ou Patrick Modiano. 

Elle a décidé de s’excentrer loin de Paris pour l’inspiration, la joie de vivre et le soleil. Vivre auprès de son mari aussi joyeux qu’un inspecteur des impôts lui dévorait le moral comme le loup la grand-mère dans le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Elle sentait sa peau flétrir comme une pomme qu’on aurait oublié dans le compotier. 

Ne voulant pas financer la troisième villa aux Bahamas des propriétaires de l’Oréal, elle a balancé ses pots de crème anti-ride et pris le TGV de 10h38 pour P., petite ville de province, baignée par le soleil et la douceur de vivre. 

Elle s’y est établie pour être près de son fils et pour permettre à sa fille de goûter à la paix lorsqu’elle rentre de ses longues tournées internationales. De plus, le jardinage fait des merveilles pour son écriture. 

Philippe la trouve d’ailleurs les deux mains dans le terreau. Elle rempote des bégonias à feuilles brunes pour les mettre dans le “Jardin d’hiver”, terme littéraire pour désigner une véranda imitation atelier d’artiste. Quoi qu’elle en dise, elle reste une Parisienne. 

Dans le soleil de ce mois d’avril, elle est rayonnante. Elle a son tablier lie-de-vin de chez Jardiland, une paire de gants jaune citron et son chapeau en paille venu de l’un de ses nombreux voyages en Italie, à l’époque où Louis ne croyait pas encore à ses chances à l’Académie Française ou aux bienfaits de la vie d’ermite. Elle ressort admirablement sur le vert sombre des feuillages des Rhododendrons. 

“Ah, bonjour Philippe, débute-t-elle, ça fait plaisir de te voir. 

-Bonjour Maman.”

Philippe a beau faire semblant que tout va bien, Adèle remarque tout de suite les cernes, les traits tirés et les joues pâles. Le temps où elle l’aidait à faire ses disserts est loin mais elle est toujours capable de voir quand son fils ne va pas bien. Elle plante sa petite pelle dans le pot et ôte ses gants. 

“J’ai besoin de boire un coup, tu viens, il me reste du thé qu’on a ramené de Londres.”

Philippe ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. 

La tasse est aux trois quarts vides et Adèle scrute le visage de son fils. Philippe est en plein dilemne. Va-t-il parler à sa mère de l’autre là, ou va-t-il inventer une excuse bidon pour ne pas avoir à s’étendre dessus et embrayer sur son dossier ?

“Tu as des soucis à l’école ?”

Visiblement Adèle a décidé que le temps des finasseries a assez duré. Philippe laisse échapper un petit rire. “Maman, je ne vais plus à l’école depuis que j’ai 10 ans.

-Ah toi et ta manie des mots, toujours le bon terme pour la bonne situation. Mais ne change pas le sujet et réponds à ma question. “

Philippe soupire. 

“Tu sais qu’on a un devoir à rendre à la fin du semestre et qu’il compte pour la moitié de la note ? En littérature comparée. 

-Oui, tu me l’as peut être dit mais j’ai oublié.

-Et madame Essen, ma prof, m’a imposé un binôme.

-Vous le faites à deux ? Bonjour les embrouilles.

-Et je dois le faire avec… Avec ce gars qui me provoque depuis le début de l’année.

-L’Anglais ? Et où est le problème ?

-Maman, on ne se supporte pas. Si ça se trouve, il va tout faire capoter exprès. Sans compter ses capacités d’analyses qui sont proches de zéro. 

-Et donc c’est ça qui te fait tirer une tête de six pieds de long ?”

Philippe regarde sa mère. Il est un peu interloqué. Pour lui, c’est quasiment la fin du monde et sa mère, comme à son habitude ne voit pas où est le souci. Il aime sa mère, c’est vrai. Il lui est redevable de son aide pour ses devoirs de littérature lorsqu’il était un débutant en sixième et que demander à son père aurait conduit à une longue nuit de jérémiades sur la simplicité des questions, la bêtise du texte et la décadence générale de l’enseignement du français en secondaire. Mais là, il la trouve un peu raide. Il lui arrive souvent de manquer de compassion.

“Maman, je te dis que je vais devoir redoubler mon année.

-Parce que tu as déjà des notes ? Et elles sont mauvaises ? La secrétaire ne t’a pas confondu avec un autre ? Tu sais, celle de ton père est particulièrement distraite. Elle serait fichue de mélanger…

-Non j’ai pas encore reçu les notes.

-Et bah alors, pourquoi pars-tu battu d’avance ?

-Parce que c’est un idiot fini, parce qu’il m’énerve, parce que…” 

Philippe n’arrive pas à formuler ses pensées. Adèle le laisse mariner quelques minutes. Il ressemble tellement à son père dans ses moments-là. Louis était un petit étudiant hésitant, balbutiant mais terriblement adorable avec ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui vous donnait envie de le titiller juste pour voir quelle tête il ferait. Adèle espère juste qu’il gardera un peu de joie de vivre et qu’il ne finira pas par s’assombrir au point de se fondre dans sa bibliothèque. 

“Tu penses à ton père, dit-elle, c’est ça. Tu te dis qu’il ne te considérera pas à juste titre si tu redoubles un semestre.”

Philippe n’a pas besoin de répondre. Ses épaules parlent pour lui.

“Ecoute, je vais te dire ce que j’ai dit à Agnès avant qu’elle n’entre au Conservatoire. Ton père, c’est ton père. Toi, tu es toi. Jamais ce que tu fais, ce que tu as accompli ici ne te désertera. Jamais ton diplôme ne te fera faux-bond. Tout le travail, tous les efforts que vous aurez fait pour atteindre votre but, tout cela sera votre force. Ce sont des choses dont vous pourrez être fiers. Ca vous appartiendra en propre et personne, pas même votre père ne pourra vous le retirer. 

-Je sais.”

Le regard que Philippe lui lance la ramène plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque le petit Philippe essayait désespérément d’attirer l’attention de Louis en lisant des livres bien trop durs pour son âge ou en lui posant des questions qui lui valaient des réponses alambiquées mais qu’il écoutait jusqu’au bout. Adèle revoit la joie qui illuminait le visage de Philippe lorsqu’il entendait son père le féliciter pour une bonne note ou une bonne idée d’analyse. 

Louis n’est pas bon avec les gens en général et les enfants en particulier. Et Philippe n’a trouvé que ce canal-là pour partager quelque chose avec lui. Par chance, il dispose des capacités intellectuelles et scolaires pour suivre. Mais tout de même, à chaque fois qu’elle le voit, les rares fois où elle le voit, Adèle ne peut s’empêcher de se demander si c’est une bonne chose, s’il ne va pas tout droit dans le mur. Et si c’est le cas, si elle sera capable de le remettre sur pied. 

Adèle regrette de ne pas avoir su trouver le moyen d’expliquer à ses enfants que si leur père est un peu particulier, ils ne sont pas obligés de se ruiner l’existence pour lui plaire. Pourvu que Philippe ne se dégoûte pas de la littérature ou Agnès du piano, pourvu qu’ils parviennent à se l’approprier et qu’ils en fassent leur passion, que ça leur apporte un peu de joie. 

Mais pour le moment, Philippe a besoin de distraction. Il a besoin de se vider l’esprit, de s’éloigner de la littérature, des mots, des verbes et des groupes nominaux. Adèle sourit, elle sait exactement ce dont il a besoin. 

“Mon chéri, tu vas me donner un coup de main.”

Philippe pâlit. Il sent venir le moment où il va devoir affronter les vers de terres. 

“Ne fais pas cette tête, j’ai besoin d’une deuxième paire de mains et tu manques de vitamine D c’est criant quand on te regarde.

-Mais ça ne se voit pas.

-T’es blanc comme un cachet d’aspirine, j’en viens à me demander si je ne t’ai pas fait avec Bela Lugosi, allez viens, hop, hop.”


	4. Le Coup de la Sculpture

Richard ne comprend rien à l’art contemporain. Ce n’est pas faute d’essayer, pour faire plaisir à sa mère, mais il ne comprend vraiment, absolument, rien. 

Là, par exemple, il a une sculpture en face de lui. Il s’agit d’un visage, car il est doté d’une bouche et de cheveux blanc. Mais au centre, à l’endroit où devrait se trouver le nez et les yeux, il y a une géode transparente, dont les cristaux blancs forment une espèce de dentition effrayante. La tête ressemble à l’un des monstres de Guillermo Del Toro en moins marrant. 

Richard soupire. Autour de lui, les gens s’extasient sur les oeuvres de cet artiste dont le nom lui échappe. Les petits fours sont si conceptuels qu’ils ne ressemblent à rien de comestible et le champagne est écoeurant. Il n’y a pas de musique parce que l’artiste ne veut “aucune interruption du _flow_ de pensées des spectateurs”. Richard a envie d’aller lui expliquer la vie, si jamais il tombe sur lui. Il n’est pas dans son meilleur jour. 

Quelque part au milieu des gens en costume, se trouve Aliénor Plantagenêt, grande prêtresse de l’Art Contemporain qui a daigné descendre de la capitale pour assister à l’inauguration de cette exposition. Elle l’a fait par amitié pour le directeur de la galerie mais aussi pour voir son fils adoré. 

Pour le moment, elle lui a accordé en tout et pour tout deux minutes, le temps de poser son manteau et de rentrer dans le prieuré qui sert de lieu d’exposition. Richard ne s’en plaint pas. Il n’a pas envie de passer le restant de la soirée à répondre aux questions incroyablement _on point_ de sa mère. Elle arrive toujours à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et c’est gênant. 

Il est tout seul à tenter de comprendre l’intérêt de la présentation. Robert et William voulaient “se faire un ciné”. Richard a eu envie de ricaner quand ils lui ont sorti ça. Un ciné, la blague, ils voulaient chacun la même chose à savoir : se trouver dans un lieu obscur et pouvoir regarder l’autre sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Ils passent des heures à faire ça, c’est pour cette raison que Richard ne sort plus avec eux. Tenir la chandelle très peu pour lui. 

“Ah Richard, tu es là, lance soudain Aliénor, je te cherchais partout.

-Je tenais compagnie à Sammy Sans Tête _over here_.

-Ne parle pas si fort, tu sais bien à quel point les artistes sont susceptibles.

- _Especially the bad ones_.

-Richard.

- _Mom_.”

Aliénor lève les yeux au ciel. Son fils est incorrigible. 

“Parlons d’autre chose, tu as eu ton père au téléphone récemment ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

-Il voulait se tenir au courant de tes résultats.

- _Really ?_

-Richard.

- _Mom_.

-Qui essaies-tu d’impressionner avec cette dégaine de j’m’en-foutiste hein ? Tu ne ressembles à rien, c’est évident que tu ne veux pas de trouver là et j’en viens à me demander si tu voulais bien me voir. Je suis descendue exprès pour toi je te rappelle. J’aurais pu rester à Paris où, tu peux me croire, j’avais du travail à terminer.”

Richard est un peu désarçonné. Il avait oublié la franchise d’Aliénor qui a pour principe de dire clairement et frontalement ce qui ne lui va pas. Il pose sa coupe de champagne sur le socle de Sammy. “Je sais. Je suis désolé.” Il se passe la main dans les cheveux. “Je suis un peu crevé à cause de la fac, entre les entraînements et les cours… J’ai pas beaucoup de temps pour me reposer.

-C’est pas ce que me racontent tes amis.”

_Little shits_ , pense Richard, _je règlerai ça plus tard_. “Et qu’est-ce que disent mes amis ?

-Que tu te donnes à fond dans le foot, ce qui est une excellente chose, les Plantagenêts sont des sportifs. Mais qu’au niveau académique, tu as adopté un rythme plutôt tranquille. Tu sais que ton père apprécie les qualités physiques et intellectuelles. L’un ne va pas sans l’autre.

-Certes, mais il n’est pas là et je ne compte pas me baser sur lui pour mener ma vie.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?”

Richard regarde sa mère avant de répondre. Il sait qu’il doit faire très attention pour se sortir de ce piège, dans lequel il s’est mis tout seul comme un grand. 

“Rien, soupire-t-il, je… Oublie ce que j’ai dit.”

Aliénor l’examine quelques secondes avant de décider de  laisser couler l’insinuation.

“Je veux juste dire Richard, que tu ne devrais pas négliger tes études. Le sport c’est bien, mais tu as toujours dit que tu ne voulais pas faire carrière là dedans. Tu as une belle opportunité ici, tu es loin de l’influence de ton père justement et personne ne te connaît en dehors de William et Robert. Tu as l’occasion de faire tes preuves, de montrer de quel métal tu es fait.

-Je sais.

-Et si tu ne veux pas le faire pour rendre fier ton père, fais-le au moins pour moi. Dieu sait combien j’ai besoin d’avoir un peu de fierté dans ma vie.”

Richard sourit. Aliénor lui caresse le visage. “Comme tu étais un petit garçon adorable, même quand tu faisais des bêtises tu avais l’air innocent comme un ange. 

-J’ai grandi maman.” _Et j’ai découvert les garçons_ , pense Richard, _et plein d’autres choses dont je te te parlerai jamais_. “Je sais, mais tout de même. Cette époque me manque. 

-Pas moi, répond Richard, j’avais à peine le droit de me moucher tout seul. 

-Tu étais un enfant si maladroit.

- _Says who ?_

- _Says me_. Tu ne te souviens peut être pas mais tu as passé la période entre les âges de 5 et 8 ans avec les genoux couverts de pansements, tous les jours.

- _Mom_ … 

-J’ai des photos pour le prouver.”

Richard s’attend presque à la voir se mettre à fouiller dans son sac minuscule pour attester ses dires. “Bon trêve de souvenirs, parlons de choses sérieuses. 

-Oui.

-Ton année. Tu comptes t’y mettre bientôt ? Robert m’a parlé d’un dossier à faire en binôme ?”

Robert vient de passer numéro 1 de sa Kill List.

“C’est rien. C’est un devoir ridicule.

-Richard.

-Mais si. Et puis de toute façon, mon “binôme” ne veut pas travailler avec moi.

-Ah bon ?

-On s’est pris la tête en début d’année et depuis on arrête pas de s’engueuler donc, voilà. Pas de dossier.

-Et pourquoi tu travailles avec lui dans ce cas ?

-Je n’ai pas choisi, la prof a imposé. 

-Et tu ne peux pas la convaincre de changer d’avis ?”

L’idée fait rire Richard. Convaincre madame Essen de changer d’avis ? Autant essayer de changer le sens de rotation de la terre. “Non, elle n’est pas _easily swayed_. 

-Bon. Tu veux que je l’appelle ? 

-Maman, je suis assez grand pour régler le problème tout seul. 

-Parfait. Donc je peux dire à ton père que tu auras quelque chose à lui annoncer à la fin du mois de mai ?”

Richard serre les dents. Henry a beau être le chef de famille, redoutable, puissant et inébranlable, c’est d’Aliénor dont il faut se méfier. Personne n’a son pareil pour vous contraindre à faire ce que vous ne voulez pas faire, comme par exemple, travailler avec le Petit Prince. Richard est coincé. Il ne va pas pouvoir se défiler cette fois. Il savait qu’il aurait dû dire qu’il était cloué au lit avec 40 de fièvre. Aliénor le regarde avec satisfaction. “Tu m’excuses mon chéri mais je vois le conservateur du musée Brandt, je dois aller lui parler.” 

Richard reste planté là, à côté de Sammy envers lequel il commence à ressentir de la sympathie. 


	5. Le Coup du Sujet

Richard est en retard, non pas que ça surprenne Philippe outremesure. Si l’Anglais avait pris la chose au sérieux, là, Philippe se serait estimé étonné. La pendule de la cafet’ indique onze heures trente-cinq. Richard a précisément quinze minutes de retard. Philippe se dit qu’il attend encore dix minutes et il s’en va. Tant pis pour l’autre.

Soudain, Richard arrive. Il est essoufflé, luisant de transpiration. Il a les yeux qui pétillent et les joues rougies par l’effort, non pas que Philippe ne trouve ça intriguant.

“Je suis désolé, fait l’Anglais, l’entraînement a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

-J’attends depuis un quart d’heure.

-Je viens de te dire pourquoi je suis en retard.

-Tu ne pouvais pas partir avant la fin pour être à l’heure ?

-For fuck’s sake.”

Richard fouille dans son sac pour se rendre compte qu’il n’a rien pour prendre des notes. “Bon alors, pour le sujet, on va partir sur l’image de l’Eve moderne.

-L’Eve moderne ? Donc t’as déjà choisi le sujet.

-Oui, on ira plus vite de cette façon.

-Qu’est-ce que tu saisis pas dans le concept de binôme ? On doit décider de ça ensemble. Tu fais pas tout tout seul dans ton coin.

-Ah parce que tu as une idée de sujet peut être.

-Non. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu décides de tout.

-Je suis quand même le mieux placé pour décider sur le sujet. Je veux dire, je suis le…

-Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter d’idiot ?

-Je n’ai jamais dit ça.

-Oui mais tu l’as sous-entendu.”

Richard a les yeux qui étincellent de colère. Il serre les poings. Philippe commence à sentir la trouille monter. “Je n’ai rien sous-entendu, j’ai juste dit qu’entre nous deux celui qui se débrouille le mieux…

-Putain, t’es vraiment un connard prétentieux. C’est un travail en binôme, à deux. On forme un équipe toi et moi mais visiblement, t’es tellement sûr de ton putain de génie que tu ne comprends pas le concept.

-Oh ça va, lance soudain Philippe, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. T’arrives en retard et t’ose me donner des leçons de morale ? Arrête de faire comme si ce dossier était important pour toi. T’en a rien à foutre en réalité. Mais pour moi, ça compte alors je ne vais pas te laisser tout foutre en l’air.”

Les deux hommes sont debout, face à face, prêts à se jeter l’un sur l’autre. Ils sont trop pris dans leur dispute pour remarquer que la caféteria est silencieuse, que tout le monde les regarde moitié pour voir s’ils vont oser se battre ou s’ils vont s’embrasser passionnément. Chacun choisit son camp.

Philippe remarque que le visage de Richard est carré, qu’il a des traits francs, que ses yeux sont d’un bleu presque translucide et que ses cheveux deviennent flamboyant quand le soleil se prend dedans.

Richard, quand à lui, note la douceur des pommettes, les joues rosies par la colère et les tâches de rousseur qui montent de la base du cou jusqu’en dessous des oreilles.

La colère semble être retombée d’un coup mais les deux hommes ne desserrent pas les dents. Pas de baiser ou de baston pour le public aujourd’hui, il doit s’avouer un peu déçu.

Richard attrape ses affaires et tourne les talons sans dire un mot. Philippe ne tarde pas à faire de même, ne supportant pas les coups d’oeil des autres étudiants présents.

#

Il tente de reprendre ses esprits sur un banc à l’étage du bâtiment B. Pour une raison étrange, se trouver à proximité de salles de TD a un effet apaisant sur lui. Il est totalement bousculé. Jamais personne ne lui a fait se sentir aussi… Arrogant.

Il ne lui semble pourtant pas avoir été présomptueux. Il est bien intelligent, beaucoup de monde le reconnaît. Il est estimé par les professeurs. C’est donc en toute connaissance de cause qu’il s’est chargé du choix du sujet. Lorsqu’on veut réussir, on parie sur le meilleur cheval non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que Richard, qui n’est pas aussi à l’aise avec la littérature, veut y mettre son grain de sel ? Il va tout faire rater.

Le cliquetis des talons de madame Essen se met à retentir dans la cage d’escalier. Elle longe le couloir, puis s’arrête devant Philippe. “Hé bien monsieur Capet, que faites-vous ici ?”

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il se trouve dans le bureau de la professeure. Elle est assise dans son fauteuil, derrière un bureau en bois clair, entourée par ses étagères remplies de livres. Certains sont empilés en dépit du bon sens, d’autres menacent de tomber sur le sol, Philippe se sent presque comme chez lui. Madame Essen l’observe attentivement, attendant qu’il fasse le premier pas.

“Je… Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire.

-Vous n’allez pas pouvoir faire quoi ?

-Le dossier. Je… Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire. Pas avec mon binôme.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Hé bien, si vous prétez l’oreille aux rumeurs, je me suis presque battu avec lui il n’y a pas vingt minutes, dans la cafétéria.

-Vraiment ? Voilà qui est très surprenant venant de vous.

-C’est vrai. J’ai voulu me montrer conciliant en allant là-bas et il est arrivé en retard, dégoulinant de transpiration et il s’est mis à dire que j’étais prétentieux parce que j’ai choisi un sujet de travail et que je l’ai traité d’idiot. C’est complètement faux.

-Vous avez choisi ? Sans lui en parler ?

-Je me suis dit que ça irait plus vite, et vu qu’il n’est pas aussi attentif que moi…

-Philippe, il a raison.”

Philippe lance un regard d’incompréhension à la professeure.

“Vous êtes deux à faire ce dossier, donc il est nécessaire que vous échangiez sur le sujet, sur la problématique, sur tous les aspects du dossier. Dans cet exercice, vous êtes placés à la même hauteur. Votre travail doit être équivalent, il sera jugé de manière équivalente.”

Philippe la regarde comme si elle venait de se mettre à parler en mandarin.

“Je ne veux pas d’un dossier où vous menez le raisonnement à la baguette et monsieur Plantagenêt doit suivre à marche forcée. Ce type d’association produit un travail bancal et incohérent. Vous devez trouver un juste milieu pour qu’il soit à même de participer.

-Mais… Mais…

-S’il doit clairement se mettre à travailler sérieusement, vous devez vous mettre à une hauteur suffisante pour qu’il puisse vous rejoindre. Ce sera un très bon exercice pour vous, apprendre à vous adapter.

-Mais.

-Ce sera tout Philippe.”

Lorsqu’il sort du bureau, Philippe est complètement hébété. Il en vient presque à se demander s’il va retrouver le chemin de la maison. Autant la quasi bagarre lui a causé une montée d’adrénaline, autant là, il se sent comme si madame Essen venait de lui dire qu’elle enseigne pour occuper le temps. Il lui paraît évident qu’elle n’acceptera aucune excuse pour un changement de partenaire et surtout, puisqu’elle connait parfaitement bien la manière d’écrire de Philippe, qu’elle sera particulièrement attentive au partage du travail.

Philippe vient de se laisser enfermer dans un piège qu’il a lui même tendu. Il ne peut pas en vouloir à madame Essen, elle ne fait que son travail. La seule personne qui l’a mis dans cette situation, c’est lui. S’il n’avait pas répondu aussi brutalement à Richard, s’il avait pensé à mettre son réveil l’autre jour, si… La voix de sa mère l’interrompt dans ses pensées. “Avec des si on pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille.”

La conclusion s’impose à lui. Il va devoir aller _s’excuser_ auprès de Richard. Il va devoir s’asseoir sur ses capacités et il va devoir _partager_. L’idée le rend malade. Il sent monter les crampes d’estomac. Il va devoir _revoir_ le Plantagenêt.


	6. Le Coup de la Bière

La musique est forte mais la bière est bonne. Richard ne crache pas dans la soupe. Plus la soirée avance, plus il sent diminuer l’énervement provoqué par le Petit Prince.

Pour une fois, Richard ne sent pas l’amertume de la colère injustifiée. Il a bien réagi, il est dans son bon droit. L’autre ne peut pas lui tomber dessus avec l’aide des professeurs. Il doit participer au dossier et il est normal de vouloir décider du sujet à deux. Personne ne peut lui faire des reproches.

Enfin, il n’est pas là pour penser au Capet. Il est en bonne compagnie, en agréable compagnie. En face de lui se trouve William qui aimerait bien se trouver loin d’ici. Mais à côté de lui, Robert s’est positionné de manière à ce qu’il soit un peu à l’abri des gestes brusques et des éclats de voix.

Richard sourit. Ca lui va bien à Robert de lui faire la leçon sur les crushs inconscients. Ca fait des mois que ces deux-là jouent au chat et à la souris, des mois que Richard les voit tourner autour du pot. Il a parfois envie de les enfermer dans une pièce et de leur dire qu’ils ne sortiront que lorsqu’ils se seront roulé une pelle bien méritée.

Mais, non, Robert est le genre de gars à être romantique, à bouquets de fleurs, à dîner aux chandelles et boîtes de chocolat à la Saint Valentin. Donc, il va faire ça à l’ancienne, avec douceur et délicatesse, et William, le secret et timide William lui en sera profondément reconnaissant, le jour où il s’en rendra compte. Richard n’est pas trop mal loti non plus en matière de voisin de table. A côté de lui se tient Antoine, le petit lutin de l’équipe de la fac. Attaquant prodigieux, tatoué sur les deux bras, piercé aux oreilles et peut être ailleurs si Richard saisit bien ses sous-entendus, Antoine est mignon dans son genre.

Il est blond, a un Undercut, un sourire qui vous redonne foi en l’humanité. Richard serait tenté de dire « N’en jetez plus la cour est pleine », mais en plus, Antoine est d’une gentillesse sans égale, d’une drôlerie parfois involontaire et dégage une innocence que Richard a hâte de tester.

Antoine est pile son type. _Le Petit Prince est aussi blond_ , lui murmure une voix sournoise, _et il a des tâches de rousseur. Et tu ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble quand il sourit. Il doit être... Intéressant quand il sourit._ Richard avale une gorgée de bière. L’amertume le secoue. _Le Petit Prince ne sourit jamais,_ pense-t-il, _il ne doit pas savoir comment faire._

« Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec le _Capet_? » demande sournoisement Robert.

Mon Dieu, qu’est-ce que j’ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça, pense Richard. Robert n’a pas arrêté de la journée. Depuis qu’il a entendu parler de la presque bagarre, qui l’a beaucoup amusé, il ne cesse de faire des allusions lourdes au Petit Prince. Robert ne vit que pour la provocation, c’est ce qui les a rapproché au départ, leur besoin de titiller. Mais jamais encore, ils ne s’étaient affrontés à ce niveau-là. S’il ne savait pas à quel point Robert est mordu de William, Richard penserait que c’est par pure jalousie.

« Tu es en cours avec Philippe ? Dit Antoine, j’étais en première année avec lui. Il était plutôt intense comme garçon.

-Je te rassure tout de suite, il n’a pas changé, répond Richard, il est toujours aussi coincé.

-Richard a le don de le mettre en boule, ajoute Robert, c’est presque de la magie à ce niveau là. »

Mais bordel, à quoi il joue ? Il ne voit pas que Richard est en train d’essayer de conclure avec le petit lutin ? Il veut lui casser son coup ou quoi ? Richard le fusille du regard. Robert l’ignore royalement.

« Ah oui ? Demande Antoine

-Ouais, répond Richard, j’aime bien le voir se tortiller.

-Richard est sadique, autant le dire tout de suite.

-Et Robert a trop bu, fait Richard en lui prenant son verre

-Non, je t’assure que je suis tout à fait sain d’esprit.

-Il est sympa en fait, dit Antoine provoquant l’étonnement des deux compères

-Pardon ? Font-ils dans un bel ensemble

-Ouais, poursuit Antoine, il suffit de lui parler un peu. En fait, son père est un prestigieux universitaire ou je sais pas quoi et Philippe se met une pression d’enfer pour être digne de lui.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais. Il est assez triste en fait. Il fait un peu peine à voir. Il s’imagine que s’il n’arrive pas à finir en doctorat avec les félicitations du jury, son père va le jeter à la rue ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Richard écoute, mais il sent le regard de Robert fixé sur lui. Ce dernier doit être en train de guetter ses réactions. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il attend au juste ? Qu’il se sente coupable parce que lui aussi a un père qui lui colle ses ambitions sur le dos ? Parce que lui aussi s’imagine que son père peut le chasser de la famille à tout moment ? C’est bien mal le connaître.

« T’as eu des nouvelles de ton paternel récemment ? » Lâche Robert  sur un ton qui se veut désinvolte. Mais Richard n’est pas dupe. Et la bière aidant, il a envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Pour ne pas paraître totalement sauvage auprès du lutin, Richard décide qu’il est temps pour lui de prendre l’air. « Je vais pisser » grommelle-t-il. Robert non plus n’est pas dupe et se met à sourire dans son verre.

#

Il finit sa deuxième cigarette lorsqu’il entend la porte du bar s’ouvrir et quelqu’un se mettre à côté de lui. William resserre les pans de son manteau autour de lui. Il danse d’un pied sur l’autre pour se donner chaud. Le mois de mars est encore froid. Le printemps tarde à venir.

« Antoine se demande où tu es passé, commence-t-il, Robert allait lui parler de la taille de ta vessie mais je l’ai arrêté avant. Ils sont en train de parler foot. _It’s much safer._

-Je lui ai fait quelque chose récemment ? Parce qu’il se comporte _like an asshole._

-Je crois juste qu’il essaie de te faire comprendre quelque chose.

-Ouais ben il est pas très _smooth about it._

-C’est Robert, il n’est pas très _smooth_ dans bien des domaines.

- _Tell me about it._

-C’est juste qu’il te connaît par coeur et qu’il voit bien ce qui se passe.

-Ah bah faut qu’il aille chez l’ophtalmo, parce qu’il a des problèmes de vue.

-Richard.

-Quoi Richard ? Il me fait chier avec ses allusions de merde là. Ouais c’est marrant que je me sois presque battu avec le Capet pour un truc débile, où il était en tort en plus. Mais c’est pas une raison pour me pourrir mon plan.»

Un instant de silence s’installe entre les deux hommes.

« Tu comptes faire quoi avec Antoine ? Demande William

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Réponds à la question.

-Je sais pas, j’en sais rien, je comptais m’amuser un peu.

-Antoine ne semble pas le voir de la même manière. »

Richard écrase sa cigarette. Il est gêné.

« _So what ?_ On va s’amuser un peu et puis on verra.

-Richard.

-Quoi Richard ?

-Tu vas lui briser le coeur.

-Mais non.

-Mais si. Tu ne peux pas te servir des gens pour ton bon plaisir et ne pas penser aux conséquences. Antoine est le meilleur joueur de l’équipe. Si jamais ça se passe mal, le coach n’hésitera pas entre toi et lui.

-C’est Robert qui t’a dit de me dire ça ? C’est ça ? Putain mais vous pouvez pas me lâcher la grappe, merde, vous êtes pas mes parents. »

Voyant que la conversation ne pourra pas avancer, William lui fait un petit sourire et va rejoindre les deux autres à l’intérieur. Richard est énervé. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont tous à le ramener aux relations amoureuses ? Y a pas que ça dans la vie. Y a le sexe aussi, comme le dit le grand philosophe Franky Vincent. Pourquoi est-ce si mal de juste vouloir prendre un peu de plaisir de temps en temps ? Juste s’amuser un peu ? Il jette un oeil vers l’intérieur du bar. Antoine est en train de rire à une blague de Robert. Ben quoi, il est mignon, il a pas l’air opposé à l’idée de passer du temps avec lui, que demande le peuple. _Oui_ ,  dit la voix sournoise, _mais il n’a pas de tâches de rousseur._


	7. Le Coup de la Soeur

Agnès est de retour. Ses valises sont étalées dans l’entrée, son manteau, son écharpe sont éparpillés un peu partout sur le chemin de la cuisine et des éclats de voix perturbent le calme habituel de la maison d’Adèle.

Philippe soupire. Il se demande s’il a encore assez d’énergie pour ça. Chaque rencontre avec Agnès demande de la préparation mentale et physique. Sa soeur est un vampire, l’allergie au soleil en moins.

Quoique, son teint de blonde supporte mal les expositions trop prolongées. Lorsqu’ils étaient petits, Philippe aimait lui dire qu’elle devenait toute rouge à cause de sa méchanceté intérieure. Elle finissait par en pleurer bien sûr. Philippe n’est pas fier de lui quand il repense à ça.

Agnès, elle, n’a pas oublié. Et elle le lui fait toujours payer d’une façon ou d’une autre. Ca et plein d’autres petites choses dont Philippe ne veut jamais parler. Il prend une profonde inspiration.Il pose sa besace sur la commode de l’entrée et prend le chemin de la cuisine.

Adèle est en pleine discussion avec sa fille. Elle tient une tasse de thé à la main et son tablier est encore maculé de terreau. Elle doit être dans la phase dure de son prochain projet, celle qui nécessite de tailler les rosiers.

Agnès est assise à la table. Elle semble contente. Ses cheveux frisés partent dans tous les sens, comme d’habitude. Elle a le visage légèrement bronzé, signe qu’elle revient de sa tournée aux Etats-Unis et qu’elle a eu le temps de marcher sur les plages de Coney Island.

Cela fait ressortir les tâches de rousseur qui couvrent les ailes de son nez, caractéristique familiale, Philippe a les siennes sur le cou. Ses yeux bleus pétillent.

Comme toujours elle est l’incarnation parfaite des muses des Préraphaélites. Elle aurait sa place dans un tableau du Tate Museum parmi les fleurs et les ruisseaux.

Mais la chose est trompeuse, sous ses airs angéliques, elle cache un caractère en acier trempé et des colères qui peuvent se montrer dantesques. Philippe en a fait les frais plus d’une fois.

“Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, fait-il

-Bonjour Philippe, tu veux du thé ?

-Non merci, ça va.

-Agnès était en train de me raconter ses aventures au Madison Square Garden.

-C’est à New York, précise Agnès

-Oui, merci, je sais que c’est à New York.

-Donc ça t’arrive de sortir le nez de tes livres.”se moque-t-elle.

Les hostilités sont lancées. Adèle aura eu vingt minutes de répit. Philippe sait qu’il doit faire un effort, pour sa mère, pour sa propre santé. Il sourit poliment et ignore le sous-entendu.

“Donc ça s’est bien passé ?

-Complet, comme à chaque fois.

-C’est bien ça.

-Ouais. Ca me ferait chier de jouer devant trois personnes.

-Agnès… Surveille ton langage.

-Pardon, s’excuse Agnès, et toi, dis-moi, tu as lu des trucs bien récemment ? T’as eu de bonnes notes à l’école ?

-Agnès…, commence Adèle

-Quoi ? Je veux juste me tenir au courant de la vie palpitante de mon grand frère. ”

Philippe ne répond pas. Agnès a le don de tourner les phrases les plus innocentes en piques pleines de sarcasme. Adèle sent que la cuisine ne va pas tarder à devenir un champ de bataille si elle n’intervient pas. Philippe sent sa bonne volonté fondre comme neige au soleil.

“Bon, les enfants, ça suffit. Agnès, tu montes tes valises et tu t’installes. Si tu as besoin je serai au jardin avec ton frère.”

Agnès se lève de table et sort de la cuisine, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Philippe meurt d’envie de lui lancer quelque chose de bien senti, mais là, il a le cerveau trop embrumé par la colère.

#

Il met dix minutes à se calmer, et au moins cinq coup de pieds dans des cailloux qui ne lui avaient rien demandé. Adèle a sorti le sécateur. Le silence n’est perturbé que par les petits sons secs des branches de rosiers qui tombent dans le seau. “Parfois, je me demande si on appartient à la même famille, grommelle Philippe

-Oh, ça, répond Adèle, aucun souci, vous vous ressemblez bien trop.

-Ben je trouve pas.”

Adèle lève le nez de ses rosiers. Elle regarde son fils quelques secondes.

“Passe-moi le sac.”

Philippe s’exécute.

“Tu sais, quand vous étiez petits, vous vous battiez pour passer cinq minutes dans le bureau de votre père. Le temps était chronométré et il fallait que vous restiez absolument silencieux, mais vous adoriez ça. Tu en profitais pour lire un livre de sa bibliothèque et Agnès, elle, ne quittait pas ton père des yeux.

-Je sais maman, tu nous l’as dit…

-Un jour, elle s’est approchée de lui et elle lui a posé une question.

-Et depuis ce jour, nous n’avons plus le droit de monter dans le bureau de papa. Je sais ce qui s’est passé maman.

-Tu as choisi de chercher un moyen de regagner ce droit. Agnès a choisi de réagir à cette situation en se rebellant.

-C’est pas une raison pour me faire payer.

-Tu sais très bien que c’est pas envers toi qu’elle est en colère.

-Maman, s’il te plait, pas de psychologie de comptoir.

-Je ne psychologise rien du tout, je ne fais qu’énoncer l’évidence. Tu oublies que je vous ai observé durant toute votre vie, ta soeur et toi. Je sais comment vous fonctionnez.

-Maman, nous sommes des adultes, pas des machines.

-Vous réagissez différemment lorsqu’on vous confronte à la même situation, mais au milieu de cette divergence, vous agissez de manière remarquablement similaire.

-Permets-moi d’en douter.

-Si tu veux. Mais tu verras, un jour tu t’en rendras compte.

-Et ce jour-là, tu me diras “je te l’avais dit” ?

-Oh non, ce serait terriblement grossier de ma part. Vide le seau vert dans le sac, veux-tu, on va aller à la déchetterie.

- _On_ va aller à la déchetterie ?

-On va aller à la déchetterie, allez en avant.”

#

Le restant de la journée se passe sans trop d’encombres. Philippe, ne desserrant pas les dents, monte s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Au milieu de ses livres, il se sent en sécurité. Personne ne peut l’attaquer une fois la porte fermée. Les livres sont ses alliés, ses amis. Ils ne l’ont jamais trahi. Ils ne l’ont jamais fait souffrir.

Il s’assoit à son vieux bureau. La poussière s’est accumulée dessus depuis qu’il est parti à l’université. Le plateau porte toujours les marques qu’il a fait au fil du temps. Adèle le lui avait offert pour son entrée en sixième. Elle avait dit : au bon jardinier, les bons outils.

Philippe se doutait que ce n’était pas la bonne version du proverbe mais il s’en fichait. Son bureau allait être son endroit favori de toute la maison pendant des années.

Il vit avec Valentine en colocation et ne revient qu’au moment où il a besoin de prendre l’air, ce qui arrive rarement. Mais lorsqu’il le fait, il prend toujours le temps de monter ici et de s’asseoir quelques minutes à son bureau.

Il sait bien que s’il vient voir sa mère, il repartira avec une conserve de légume ou les vêtements couverts de terre et déchirés par endroit. Adèle ne veut pas entendre que la nature ne l’aime pas. Mais il est prêt à prendre le risque pour cet instant de paix.

Quelqu’un toque à la porte. Adèle passe la tête dans l’entrebaillement.

“Tu travailles ?

-Non.

-Agnès est partie.

-Dieu merci.

-Elle a une répétition au Théâtre Jaune.

-Tant mieux pour elle. Mais elle risque de se sentir à l’étroit, après le Madison Square Garden…

-Philippe.

-...

-Bon, elle a laissé des places. Je ne peux pas y aller, c’est le soir où je suis sur Paris. Tu les veux ? Peut être que Valentine aime le piano ?

-Je sais pas.

-Philippe.

-Quoi maman.

-Il va falloir que ça cesse cette mauvaise tête.

-C’est sa faute aussi. Elle me… Elle.

-Elle n’est là que jusqu’à dimanche, ça fait trois jours. J’ose espérer que P. Est assez grand pour que vous puissiez survivre tous les deux sans vous écharper comme des chiffonniers. Maintenant, je ne te demande qu’une chose, c’est d’aller à son récital. Tu n’as rien à faire. Juste t’asseoir dans un fauteuil et écouter ta soeur jouer.

-Pour une fois qu’elle parle pas.

-Philippe !

-D’accord maman, j’irai.

-Parfait. Et tu auras besoin d’un costume.”


	8. Le Coup du Costume

Valentine regarde sa montre, puis ses ongles et encore sa montre. Ca fait maintenant deux heures qu’ils sont au rayon costumes de Jules&Julien, vêtements masculins. Philippe a mis une heure à choisir ce qu’il voulait et une demi-heure à enfiler les habits.

Valentine se serait mise à hurler au moins une dizaine de fois si elle ne savait pas que c’était un symptôme de l’angoisse de son ami. Philippe n’est pas habitué à devoir se plier à des impératifs sociaux. Il n’est bien que sur le campus ou au milieu de ses livres. Les gens sont un mystère pour lui.

Alors elle joue les paravents. Elle fait en sorte qu’il se sente à son aise, tout en gérant les personnes alentours. Elle est le paratonnerre. Cela a toujours fonctionné comme ça entre eux. Dès le premier jour, durant le TD d’anglais, elle a fait diversion entre lui et le monde extérieur quand il y avait besoin.

“Je trouve que tu as l’air bien trop contente de toi, lance Philippe de l’autre côté du rideau, tu devrais pas être aussi… Joyeuse. Ce ne sont que des vêtements.

-Mon chéri, c’est là que tu te plantes dans les grandes largeurs. Ce ne sont pas que des vêtements, c’est une manière de… te réinventer.

-Je sais pas si je devrais le dire mais ton côté “art du spectacle” a tendance à ressortir dès qu’il s’agit de m’habiller.

-Et c’est une mauvais chose parce que…”

Philippe se creuse la tête pour trouver une réponse. Mais les boutons affreusement petits de la chemise lui posent souci.

“Tout va bien, s’exclame la vendeuse, vous n’avez pas de problèmes ?

-Tout va bien, répond Valentine, merci.

-Très bien.”

Philippe les entend discuter et Valentine parvient à convaincre la vendeuse de les laisser. Elle sait à quel point Philippe est timide et déteste être le centre d’attention lorsqu’il ne peut pas se reposer sur son intelligence.

“Alors, fait Valentine, tu me montres”

Philippe sort enfin et Valentine n’en croit pas ses yeux. Il est charmant, Prince-Charmant charmant. Le blanc de la chemise fait ressortir ses yeux bleus, la veste permet de mettre en valeur sa silhouette fine et élancée. Le pantalon tombe admirablement. Il lui suffirait d’un coup de peigne et d’un peu de rose aux joues et il ferait tomber la moitié du campus, Plantagenêt compris.

Si Valentine ressentait de l’attraction physique pour quiconque, elle serait probablement en train de s’éventer. Cela dit, elle n’en a pas besoin pour admirer la perfection esthétique qu’est Philippe en costume.

“Alors, fait il en dansant sur ses pieds

-Tu es parfait.”

Philippe rougit, tout embarrassé par le compliment. Valentine sort son téléphone.

“Non.

-Juste une, fait-elle, juste une pour te rappeler de ce moment le jour où tu me feras un petit coup de déprime.”

Philippe sourit et fait mine de prendre la pose. Il est aussi adorable que Bambi faisant ses premiers pas. “Alors comment tu te sens dans celui-là ?” Philippe tourne, retourne, met ses mains dans ses poches.

“Je pense que ça va.

-Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir aller écouter ta soeur la peste dans ce costume ?”

Le sourire de Philippe prend une tournure narquoise. “Je pense que oui.

-Bien. Maintenant que tu as ton armure de Preux Chevalier pourfendeur de Pestes, est-ce qu’on peut aller manger une glace au Lemon Garden ?”

# 

Valentine mange la dernière bouchée de sa Dame Blanche. Philippe, lui, a choisi une crêpe au sucre.

“Et tu sais où on sera placés ?

-Non. Il y a juste noté “Loge 7” sur les billets.

-La connaissant, on va être super éloignés de la scène.

-Je sais pas. Elle voulait que maman y soit alors.”

Valentine tourne sa cuiller dans la coupe.

“Ca va toujours aussi mal entre elle et toi ?

-D’où tu tiens ça ?

-J’ai ma réponse.”

Philippe soupire.

“Elle me déteste depuis qu’on est tous petits. Ca va pas changer du jour au lendemain.

-Mais vous avez grandi tous les deux, non. En plus, elle s’est mise à voyager, elle a découvert le monde.

-Mais pas la compassion visiblement.

-Elle est peut être jalouse ?

-D’après maman, c’est parce que je lui rappelle trop mon père. Et à défaut de se rebeller contre lui, elle se rebelle contre moi.

-Elle fait un transfert quoi.

-Mais c’est ridicule. Est-ce que je ressemble à mon père ? Je veux dire on est quand même différents non ?

-Je n’ai jamais vu ton père, donc je peux pas répondre mais sur le principe je vais dire que oui.

-Tu sais qu’elle a été jusqu’à changer son nom de famille pour monter sur scène ? Elle ne s’appelle pas Agnès Capet mais Agnès Huerpel. Et les magazines qui s’imaginent que c’est parce qu’elle ne veut pas faire de l’ombre à mon père. Non, mais, je vous jure.”

A ce moment de la conversation, Valentine se souvient qu’il y a un sujet à ne jamais aborder avec Philippe sous peine de le voir s’énerver tout seul. Il ne faut au grand jamais le lancer sur sa soeur.

Elle regrette donc cette erreur de débutante.

“Et puis, elle joue à fond de son image de jeune rebelle. Elle a fait une série de photos dans Paris Match où elle jouait les Mick Jagger du piano c’était du plus mauvais goût.

-Mick Jagger ?

-Oui Mick Jagger. Pourquoi ? C’est pas le bon terme ?

-Non je suis juste estomaquée de t’entendre parler de Mick Jagger de manière appropriée, c’est tout.

-Ridicule.”

La diversion a dû fonctionner parce qu’il se tait.

“Non et puis cette manie de lancer des sarcasmes à tout bout de champ.”

Visiblement non, bon, Valentine sort l’artillerie lourde, parce qu’à ce rythme-là, elle en tient pour la semaine.

“Et sinon tu as des nouvelles de ton partenaire de dossier ?”

La question sort tellement de nulle part que Philippe en reste bouche bée.

“Euh… Non. Mais la dernière fois on s’est pas séparés en bons termes tu sais.

-Ah tiens.

-Non, là, je sais que tu le fais exprès. Je pense que tout le monde a entendu parler de ce qui s’est produit à la cafétéria.

-Et qu’est-ce qui s’est passé à la caféteria ?

-Valentine.

-Philippe.”

Valentine l’observe attentivement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Philippe est bonne pâte, il tombe dans le piège.

“On s’est presque battus.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Mais pour quelle raison grand dieux ?

-Valentine.

-Allez.

-Bon… Il n’était pas content parce que j’ai choisi le sujet du dossier sans lui en parler.

-Ca, c’est pas cool.

-Mais je pensais bien faire. Je suis le plus…

-Je t’arrête tout de suite. On s’en fout que tu sois le roi du monde de la littérature. Tu ne choisis pas tout seul c’est tout.

-Madame Essen m’a dit la même chose.

-Ecoute-là.

-Elle m’a aussi dit de me mettre à son niveau. Mais c’est ridicule, je vais pas m’abaisser à…

-Philippe, mon chou, tu es un génie, je veux faire équipe avec toi pour toutes les parties de Trivial Poursuit qui traverseront mon chemin, mais tu ne peux pas dire ça. C’est méchant. Et arrogant. Et pas digne de toi.

-Mais.

-Pas de mais qui tienne. L’important ici c’est pas que tu détestes Richard, ou que tu veuilles lui apprendre la théorie littéraire, mais que vous êtes à deux dans ce même bâteau. Vous devez travailler ensemble. Dans le même sens. Ou vous coulerez. Il va falloir que tu fasses des sacrifices. A commencer par ce sens ridicule de la supériorité, tu dois aller t’excuser.

-Non, ça je ne peux pas.

-Bon ben dis adieu à ton semestre dans ce cas.”

Philippe ne répond pas. C’est clair et évident qu’il est en plein tourment. Il tient plus que tout à avoir son semestre sans aucune fausse note. Un ratage en Littérature Comparée est indubitablement une fausse note. Mais il ne veut pas baisser les yeux devant l’Anglais. Que va-t-il choisir ? Son année ou sa fierté ?


	9. Le Coup du Théâtre

Le théâtre jaune tient son nom de la couleur des murs de son hall d’entrée. L’architecte chargé du projet a une lubie avec le sens des couleurs et pour lui, il était obligatoire de peindre l’entrée dans un magnifique jaune citron afin “d’exciter la curiosité et l’énergie des spectateurs”. _Soit,_ se dit Philippe, _ca peut se comprendre_. Mais ce qui l’interroge le plus est la disposition de la salle de spectacle Maurice Ravel.

C’est un amphithéâtre étrange où le public est non seulement installé dans la partie en arc-de-cercle mais aussi dans ce qui est normalement le fond de scène. L’orchestre s’installe au centre. Philippe se demande ce que peuvent bien penser les musiciens avec toutes ces personnes qui regardent par-dessus leur épaule.

Mais attention, l’architecte n’a pas voulu rendre un hommage trop évident aux maîtres classiques, non, il a tout bonnement décidé que les loges ressembleraient à ces voitures qui montent et descendent sur les rails des attractions de la Foire du Trône.

Finies, les petites pièces dont l’intimité permettaient d’observer et le spectacle et les gens autour sans se faire remarquer, à présent, tout le monde est dans la lumière et contraint de suivre. L’architecte a une dent contre les spectateurs, Philippe en est presque sûr.

Valentine et lui cherchent désespérément leur loge. Ils ont monté et descendu des escaliers de toutes sortes, demandé trois fois leur chemin et fini par échouer tout en haut de l’amphithéâtre à quelques mètres du plafond.

Selon l’ouvreur qu’ils ont croisé, ce sont les meilleures places, celles où on entend le mieux la musique. Valentine a grommelé que c’était surtout les moins chères et donc les plus simples à trouver. Philippe n’a rien dit mais il est d’accord avec elle.

Ils se trouvent derrière l’orchestre, à un endroit tellement inédit qu’ils se demandent s’ils ont bien le droit de se trouver là. A gauche, ils ont le mur couvert d’une espèce de lambris marron clair et à droite, ce qui semble être une sculpture représentant les tuyaux d’un grand orgue. Le lien entre tout ça semble être la très grande improbabilité de la décoration.

Les fauteuils n’en sont pas. Ce sont des petites banquettes sans dossier digne de ce nom. Valentine ne dit rien mais la désapprobation risque d’être son expression de la soirée.

Philippe s’asseoit, Valentine se tortille et ils attendent patiemment que ça commence. Ou qu’on vienne leur dire que ce sont des places pour les techniciens.

“Tout de même, lance Valentine, elle aurait pu nous trouver de meilleures places. C’est à peine si on est pas dans le grenier.

-Je pense qu’elle a voulu nous mettre le plus loin d’elle pour ne pas qu’on la déconcentre.

-Ah ben ça, on ne risque pas.”

Philippe sourit pour la première fois de la soirée.

“Et pi on est mal assis, râle encore Valentine, ça dure combien de temps ?”

Philippe ouvre son programme.

“Deux heures.

-Deux heures ? On va devoir rester là deux heures ?

-Oui. Et y a pas d’entracte.

-Oh Seigneur.

-Agnès va nous faire une réinterprétation de Chopin. Apparemment, c’est révolutionnaire.

-Révolutionnaire ?

-Oui, c’est noté là.

-Et qui c’est qui a pondu ça ?

-Le directeur du théâtre.

-Ah. Ben si c’est lui aussi qui a validé le design des fauteuils, il faut le virer.”

Philippe laisse échapper un petit rire. Valentine l’observe, il commence enfin à se détendre. Elle ne sait pas si c’est la période, ou si c’est lié à la venue d’Agnès, mais elle trouve Philippe encore plus crispé qu’à l’habitude ces derniers temps.

Au départ, elle pensait que le coup du désespoir à propos du dossier était juste Philippe essayant de se rassurer en envisageant le pire. Il s’imagine que sa vie est fichue, histoire de prévoir quoi faire si le cas de figure se présente effectivement.

Mais ce genre de situation ne dure jamais longtemps normalement.Une fois qu’il est lancé, Philippe est vite rassuré et finit par oublier ses craintes. Mais là, franchement, elle hésite.

Il est tout à fait invraisemblable qu’il se soit excusé auprès du Plantagenêt. Selon les espions de Valentine, ils ne se sont pas revus depuis l’incident de la cafétéria. Richard ne vient pas en TD par flemme, par colère ou bien parce qu’il a changé de groupe, hypothèse improbable quand on connaît l’intransigeance de madame Essen.

Donc Philippe laisse plus ou moins la situation pourrir. C’est un comportement très inhabituel de sa part. Valentine n’est pas inquiète, pas encore. Elle est juste un peu préoccupée.

“Oh non, fait soudain Philippe, oh non, c’est pas vrai.

-Quoi ? Quoi ?”

Philippe ne répond pas. Valentine tourne alors la tête pour voir ce qui provoque une telle réaction. De l’autre côté de l’auditorium, la silhouette familière de l’Anglais vient de faire son apparition. Et il n’est pas seul. Un homme l’accompagne.

Il semble jeune, blond et d’après ce que Valentine peut en voir, pas franchement désagréable à regarder. Richard a sorti le costume et ça lui va comme un gant. Il n’a pas le charme classieux de Philippe, mais il dégage quelque chose de furieusement attirant.

Valentine retourne son attention sur son ami. Philippe est partagé entre la colère et autre chose, de la fascination ? De la jalousie ? Non, il ne peut pas être jaloux enfin. Il le déteste.

“Tu veux qu’on s’en aille ? demande-t-elle

-Non, non, c’est bon.”

Philippe s’est renfermé comme une huître.

“De toute façon, on est tellement haut et loin qu’il ne peut pas nous voir, fait-elle dans une tentative d’alléger l’atmosphère, donc je retire ce que j’ai dit. Merci Agnès.”

Mais l’humour passe au dessus de la tête de Philippe. Il a repris son air préoccupé. Elle n’a pas le temps d’ajouter autre chose. La salle s’éteint progressivement et les spectateurs se mettent à applaudir.

Agnès fait son entrée, rayonnante dans sa robe argentée. Elle s’assoit au piano et commence le récital. Valentine l’écoute d’une oreille tout en lançant des regards inquiets à Philippe qui ne change pas d’expression. Elle donnerait cher pour savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

#

Antoine aime le piano. _What do you know_. Il est tatoué, percé et il aime le piano. Selon lui, ça le relaxe avant les matchs. Il a sa playlist Bach pour les rencontres à l’extérieur et il écoute Chopin, lorsqu’il doit jouer à la maison. Richard est charmé lorsqu’il l’entend. Antoine est plein de surprises décidément. Aussi pour leur _first date_ , Richard n’a pas hésité une seconde. Agnès Huerpel, loge numéro 2, l’une des meilleures  de l’auditorium, et avec ça, il est presque sûr, non, il est certain qu’il va conclure.  Pour le moment c’est en bonne voie. Antoine a le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Il s’assoit dans son fauteuil désigné et embrasse la salle du regard. Il commence alors à expliquer à Richard l’origine du placement des loges, et le rôle de l’acoustique dans la construction d’une salle de spectacle. L’Anglais n’écoute qu’à moitié ce qu’il dit, trop hypnotisé par le regard passionné du jeune blondinet. _Ouaip_ , pense-t-il, _bullseye_.

Ils sont seuls, tous les deux. Robert et William sont partis au cinéma, encore une fois. Et Richard espère qu’ils ne seront pas rentrés lorsqu’il ramènera Antoine.

“Je te parie que tu ne sais pas une chose sur Agnès Huerpel.” fait Antoine l’oeil pétillant de malice. Richard sourit. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu’il ne sait pas sur Agnès Huerpel, à commencer par son talent au piano.“C’est la soeur de Philippe.”

Richard se fige.

“Sérieux ?

-Oui. Elle a changé son nom à cause de leur père apparement. Y a toute une histoire autour de ça. Tu veux savoir ?”

Richard hoche la tête un brin interloqué. Et Antoine se met à lui raconter par le menu les rumeurs et les événements qui entourent la famille Capet. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé que le Petit Prince ait une parenté dont le _flair for the dramatics_ rivalisât avec la sienne.

Mais il y a autre chose. Il commence à _comprendre_ certaines réactions du Prince. Non, il refuse. Il ne veut pas comprendre, il veut détester. Il ne veut pas ressentir de l’empathie pour ce petit con.

Pour couper court à ces pensées insidieuses, il se concentre sur Antoine, sur ses yeux, sur ses lèvres, sur son cou totalement dénué de tâches de rousseur. Et il se met à songer aux yeux bleus de Philippe qui lancent des éclairs lorsqu’il est en colère.

Antoine s’interrompt brusquement sans se rendre compte que Richard ne l’écoute plus depuis cinq minutes. La salle s’obscurcit et avant que le récital ne débute, Richard lève les yeux. Et son regard croise celui du Prince pendant quelques secondes.

Richard pourrait se dire que le Prince n’est visiblement pas content de le voir, que l’univers est bien trop petit pour son goût ou que sa soirée vient de prendre un tour désagréable. Il pourrait se dire toutes ces choses, s’il n’était pas trop occupé à le dévorer des yeux. _Good god, he looks really fine in a suit_.

 


	10. Le Coup de la Nuit blanche

Ca fait au moins dix minutes qu’il fixe le plafond de la chambre. A côté de lui Antoine dort comme un bébé. Il ne ronfle même pas. Il est tout enveloppé dans la couette. Seuls en sortent ses deux bras tatoués jusqu’à l’épaule.

Richard n’arrive pas à dormir. Ce n’est pas faute d’être fatigué. Ils ont eu une nuit sportive et plutôt plaisante. Ils ont remis le couvert deux ou trois fois. Richard est à peu près certain qu’il aura des courbatures et des bleus à des endroits inexplicables demain matin. Enfin, s’il arrive à fermer les yeux d’ici là.

Mais Richard n’arrive pas à dormir. L’image de Philippe en costume n’arrête pas de lui revenir en mémoire. Il a été étonné de le trouver là au début, et les explications d’Antoine lui ont permis de comprendre pourquoi il avait le Capet en face de lui.

Il a été encore plus surpris de le voir en costume et de voir à quel point ça lui allait bien. Il était à deux doigts de le trouver _beau._ Cette réalisation l’a tellement troublé qu’il en a presque oublié la raison pour laquelle il était là.

Philippe ne devrait pas avoir l’air si… Beau en costume. Il devrait avoir l’air guindé, mal fagoté, ridicule, comme s’il était un petit garçon qui avait piqué les vêtements de son père. Il ne devrait pas avoir l’air si… Mature, si classe, si élégant.

Antoine se retourne dans son sommeil. Richard le regarde. Il n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, alors qu’il est dans le lit du gars qui lui avait tapé dans l’oeil depuis le premier entraînement, il n’arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu’au _Capet_.

C’est comme si le Petit Prince était parvenu à lui rentrer dans la tête et à se faire un nid au milieu de tout ça, histoire de surgir au plus mauvais moments comme un diable hors de sa boîte.

Et le pire serait que Richard commence à aimer ça, à aimer voir apparaître le Capet, à attendre les instants où il montre le bout de son nez juste trois secondes.

Non, il a clairement établi qu’il déteste le Petit Prince. Il déteste cette arrogance, cette attitude hautaine, ce manque de respect. Et il ne veut pas entendre les raisons qui font qu’il se comporte comme ça, il ne veut pas se dire que peut-être, il se méprend sur les véritables intentions de Philippe.

Good god, il le fait tourner en bourrique même quand il n’est pas dans la pièce. Richard a besoin de se vider la tête. Il se lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller Antoine et cherche ses vêtements étalés à travers la chambre. Puis, il sort dans le couloir.

 #

Lorsqu’il rentre chez lui, Robert et William ne sont pas levés. William a mystérieusement déserté son lit et Richard est prêt à parier qu’en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Robert, il les trouvera ensemble. _Fucking finally_. Peut être que maintenant Robert va enfin lui lâcher la grappe.

Il se douche, se change et s’assoit sur son lit. Il voit un papier sortir de son sac. Il s’agit du plan pour le dossier de la mère Essen, le plan que le Petit Prince a fait. Il jette un coup d’oeil dessus et se rend vite compte que c’est un travail que seul le Capet peut mener à bien.

Ce constat réveille la colère de Richard. Comme si le voir une fois en costume allait suffir à le lui rendre sympathique. _Pas sympathique_ , lui chantonne une voix à l’oreille, _juste_ _hautement désirable_.

Il froisse le papier et le lance dans la corbeille.

Il s’allonge sur son lit, mais le sommeil ne veut toujours pas montrer le bout de son nez. Alors Richard sort son téléphone pour écume internet jusqu’à ce qu’il se décide à venir.

Par ennui, il ouvre sa boîte mail et a la surprise de trouver un mail du Capet. Il l’a envoyé dix minutes avant que Richard ne rentre chez lui. _Il travaille tard_ , pense Richard, _de toute façon, il n’a personne dans sa vie, il est trop occupé à épater la galerie avec sa grande intelligence._

Il se met à le lire, pensant s’énerver encore plus mais Philippe se montre prêt à faire un compromis. Il veut bien discuter sur le choix du sujet du dossier. Richard sourit en imaginant le Capet en train de taper ces mots avec une mine dégoûtée. Mais il ne s’excuse pas. Il accepte juste la discussion.

La nuit doit avoir porté ses fruits parce que Richard se sent d’humeur magnanime. Il répond en lui disant qu’il est disponible pour une nouvelle rencontre demain, enfin aujourd’hui, et grand seigneur, il laisse Philippe choisir le lieu.

Du bruit émerge de la pièce voisine. Ah, les tourtereaux sont réveillés.

 #

Le bureau de Philippe est un champ de bataille : il y a des feuilles éparpillées partout, trop de tasses vides pour une personne qui devrait avoir un rythme de vie sain et des crayons dans tous les sens. Philippe essaie de plancher sur sa Stylistique mais il a du mal à lutter contre le sommeil.

Derrière lui, Sergio le chat roupille sur le lit défait. Philippe jette un oeil à la petite pendule qui disparaît sous la montagne de copies. Il est très très tard dans la nuit ou très tôt dans le matin. Valentine va encore le tuer pour avoir fait une nuit blanche de plus.

Elle ne veut pas entendre qu’il a besoin de bétonner son semestre avec cette histoire de dossier. S’il veut pouvoir avoir une moins bonne note sur cette UV là, il faut qu’il cartonne dans toutes les autres matières. Elle ne veut pas comprendre.

Sergio se réveille, s’étire puis vient se frotter aux jambes de son esclave préféré. Philippe lui donne quelques caresses avant de se remettre à ses figures de style. Sergio ne s’en satisfait pas et se met à miauler avec conviction pour que Philippe le laisse sortir de la chambre et le nourrisse.

Philippe s’exécute, espérant ne pas réveiller Valentine, qui se trouve déjà là, un mug de café à la main. Il lui faut deux secondes pour comprendre et froncer les sourcils. “Ne me dis pas, commence-t-elle

-Sergio a faim.

-Ne change pas le sujet. Tu as encore travaillé toute la nuit.

-J’ai un devoir de…

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Philippe, tu dois dormir un peu de temps en temps. Tu vas te tuer à la tâche à faire ça. Et tu finiras par ne pas avoir ton année du tout.”

Philippe n’écoute que d’une oreille. Valentine se répète. Elle dit des choses qu’elle a déjà maintes et maintes fois répétées. Et Philippe est sûr qu’elle le redira encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il entende. Elle est très déterminée quand elle veut.

“Philippe, je vois bien que tu ne m’écoutes pas, fait-elle, je connais cette tête et c’est celle que tu fais quand tu m’écoutes pas mais que tu veux faire semblant.

-Mais si.

-Philippe, ne m’oblige pas à appeler ta mère.”

Il repose la boîte de croquettes sur le comptoir.

“Je veux juste réussir mon année, c’est quand même pas si grave que ça.

-Ca devient grave si tu passes quasiment toutes les nuits de la semaine à travailler jusqu’à pas d’heure. On en est presque à ne plus sortir le week-end parce que tu dors toute la journée. C’est pas sain Philippe. Tu vas te ruiner la santé.

-Ma santé n’est pas importante. Avoir mon année est important.”

Puis, il retourne dans sa chambre et ferme la porte.


	11. Le Coup de la Piémontaise

Philippe est en retard. Ca ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Richard est assis dans la salle de travail numéro 3 de la B.U. et il attend depuis dix minutes. Il a même fait un effort particulier pour arriver pile à l’heure, juste histoire d’irriter le Petit Prince qui n’a toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez à neuf heure et demie.

Agacé et furieux, Richard décide que trop c’est trop et il range ses affaires. Le Capet pourra aller se faire foutre s’il veut un dossier digne de ce nom. Richard n’en a rien à faire. Il est à deux doigts de claquer la porte dans sa sortie mais il croise le regard implorant d’une jeune étudiante qui semble sur le point de fondre en larmes. La période des partiels doit être commencée à la fac d’histoire. Par compassion, Richard ferme doucement la porte.

C’est une fois dehors qu’il a des nouvelles de son binôme. Il voit arriver vers lui à grandes enjambées une petite blonde un peu ronde qui a l’air totalement défaite. Elle a les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré un long moment.

“Ah, tu es là, fait-elle précipitement, on peut se tutoyer hein, tant mieux je t’ai trouvé, je ne pensais pas y arriver parce que, hé bien, tu as un emploi du temps chargé et plein d’obligations et que tu as des amis, c’est bien d’avoir des amis…”

Richard l’arrête d’un geste. Elle a dû mal à reprendre son souffle mais il est évident que son babillage est un moyen de s’empêcher de fondre en larmes.

Elle a les lèvres qui se mettent à trembler mais elle n’ose pas se lâcher parce que tout le monde est en train de les regarder. Richard la prend par le bras et lui montre un coin un peu à l’écart. Valentine hoche la tête.

Elle se mouche bruyamment et reprend son souffle avant de se remettre à parler.

“Philippe n’est pas venu aujourd’hui parce qu’il a eu un malaise ce matin. En cours de littérature romane. Il a commencé son exposé et il s’est évanoui. Monsieur Saint-Aix a appelé les pompiers mais je ne sais pas où il est et je n’ai pas de nouvelles.

-Oh.

-Excuse-moi, hein, je ne veux pas t’embêter avec ça, je voulais juste te dire que Philippe n’a pas pu venir à votre rendez-vous parce qu’il est à l’hôpital, pas parce qu’il ne voulait pas travailler avec toi.

-Oh. D’accord.

-Tu sais, il ne le fait pas exprès. C’est juste qu’il a du mal avec les gens, il est mal à l’aise quand il y a trop de gens qu’il ne connaît pas. En réalité, il est très gentil.”

Richard hoche la tête. Il ne veut pas risquer de blesser Valentine en se montrant perplexe. “Je te tiens au courant dès que j’ai des nouvelles.” Puis elle s’en va en reniflant.

 #

Richard ne veut pas se l’avouer mais il est quand même inquiet. La pizza a du mal à passer ce midi. Robert, fin observateur, finit par le remarquer. Mais alors qu’il s’apprête à faire une vanne bien sentie, il s’arrête. Richard est plus inquiet qu’il ne veut bien l’admettre et ça se voit.

“T’avais pas rendez-vous avec le Capet, ce matin, fait Robert

-Si, mais il s’est pas pointé.

-Ah. Et c’est pour ça que tu fais la tronche ?

-Nan. C’est parce que sa copine, la blonde, m’a dit qu’il était à l’hôpital. Il a fait un malaise apparemment.

-Un malaise ? Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? Quelqu’un a fait une faute de déclinaison devant lui ?”

Richard aime les blagues, particulièrement celles qui se moquent du Capet, mais là, il ne supporte pas. Il se lève en faisant grincer sa chaise prend son assiette, va la vider à la poubelle et sort de la cafétéria sans dire un mot. William fusille Robert du regard et ce dernier ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

 #

Richard se rend compte qu’il a pris le chemin du bâtiment B instinctivement. Suivant son élan, il se rend au premier étage et toque à la porte de la secrétaire. Rien ne répond. Il toque une deuxième fois, toujours pas de réponse.

L’angoisse commence à le saisir. Pour une raison qu’il ne comprend pas, il a besoin d’être rassuré, là tout de suite. Il est en train de peser le pour et le contre du fait de défoncer la porte du secrétariat lorsqu’il entend les talons de madame Essen raisonner dans la cage d’escalier.

“Monsieur Plantagenêt, fait-elle étonnée, que faites-vous là ? Madame Passereau est absente jusqu’à 14h, vous le savez bien.

-Je… Je voulais prendre des nouvelles de…”

Madame Essen le regarde se débattre avec ses mots. Puis il décide que de toute façon, ça ne changera rien qu’il tourne autour du pot pendant des heures.

“Je voulais savoir comment allait Philippe Capet. J’avais rendez-vous avec lui ce matin pour notre dossier et il n’est pas venu.

-Ah oui. Il a eu un malaise à ce qu’on m’a dit.

-Et vous ne savez pas où il est, s’il va bien ?

-Hé bien monsieur Plantagenêt, seriez-vous en train de prendre au sérieux votre devoir de semestre ?

-Mais on s’en fout du devoir de semestre, s’exclame Richard, pardon, pardon, excusez-moi. C’est juste que… Je veux juste savoir s’il va bien.”

Madame Essen a un petit sourire énigmatique.

“Attendez là, je vais voir si je peux trouver madame Passereau.”

Richard aurait presque envie de l’embrasser.

# 

“On peut savoir ce qui te prend, demande soudainement Robert, tu finis pas ta pizza, tu te barres sans rien dire et on te retrouve à attendre devant le bureau de la secrétaire qui n’est jamais là.”

Richard n’a pas envie de s’expliquer. Il sait que s’il commence, les deux autres vont désapprouver et lui sortir tout un tas de trucs auquels il ne veut pas penser, dont Antoine.

“Ca aurait pas un rapport avec le Capet ? demande William

-Ca a toujours un rapport avec le Capet, répond Robert, alors qu’est-ce qui se passe cette fois ? C’est le malaise qui te perturbe ?

-Personne ne sait s’il va bien ou quoi. Personne ne sait dans quel hôpital il est, personne n’a de nouvelles. ”

Pour une fois, Robert n’a rien à dire. Il s’assoit à côté de Richard.

“ _Fuck me_.

-Ouais.

-C’est moche.

-Un peu ouais.”

Madame Essen ne tarde pas à revenir avec une madame Passereau de mauvais poil car on l’a dérangée en plein repas. “Monsieur Plantagenêt voudrait savoir si vous avez des informations sur l’état de santé de monsieur Capet.”

La secrétaire soupire et lâche sur un ton monocorde. “Il va bien, il est au CHU, apparement, il est épuisé et il a besoin de repos.”

Richard laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

“Si vous voulez le voir, il faut demander au docteur et ses parents. Je crois qu’ils ne veulent pas de visites pour le moment en dehors de la famille.

-Oh. Très bien.”

Richard et les deux autres remercient madame Essen et madame Passereau qui est contente de retourner à sa Piémontaise, loin de toutes ces tragédies estudiantines.

“En même temps, c’est pas comme si tu voulais aller lui porter des fleurs, hein, plaisante Robert

-Ta gueule, grogne Richard

-Roh. T’es chiant.”

William n’a rien dit durant toute la discussion mais il sent qu’il doit intervenir.

“Et maintenant, tu fais quoi ?

-Je fais quoi quoi ?

-Tu fais le dossier tout seul, tu vas le voir, tu fais quoi ?

-Je sais pas. Je vais demander un délai s’il ne l’a pas déjà fait.

-Et pour l’autre chose ?

-Quelle autre chose ?

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu as réagi comme tu as réagi juste parce que tu es inquiet pour ton dossier ?

-Oh _Fuck you._

- _Oi_ , tu parles pas à William comme ça.

-Ouais ben, fais pas des allusions merdiques à des choses qui n’existent pas.”

Richard les plante au milieu du hall en balançant une bonne flopée de jurons. C’est vrai quoi, qu’est-ce qu’ils ont à être aussi chiants. Il peut être inquiet pour le Capet non, ça fait pas de lui un _weirdo_. Il a le droit de trouver ça anormal que le Capet fasse un malaise à cause de l’épuisement. Tout le monde devrait réagir comme lui, y a rien de bizarre ou d’inattendu. Et ça n’a rien, mais alors rien à voir par rapport au fait que ne pas le voir arriver ce matin l’a mis en colère mais surtout effrayé. Non. Il a juste peur pour son semestre. Tout ça c’est la faute de ce putain de semestre.


	12. Le Coup du Triste Sire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour L. qui m'a débloquée telle un chiropracteur de l'inspiration fanfictionnelle.

Il a beau retourner la chose dans tous les sens, il n’a pas le choix. Il ne peut pas faire autrement. Ca s’impose à lui comme une obligation, une évidence. Il doit aller voir Philippe à l’hôpital. Il doit l’avoir sous ses yeux. Il doit se rendre compte par lui-même.

Depuis l’annonce de Valentine et les rumeurs galopantes qui tournent dans les couloirs, il n’en peut plus. Il ne peut décemment pas se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les foutaises qui se racontent, ou éviter les gens pour ne pas avoir à supporter leurs conversations.

Il en deviendrait presque un ermite misanthrope. Robert et William ne peuvent plus le voir sans lever les yeux au ciel. Comme s’ils étaient détenteurs d’ une vérité universelle et évidente que Richard trop idiot ne voit pas. Ils ne peuvent plus se parler sans se bouffer le nez. La moindre discussion prend immédiatement des proportions dantesques qu’elle soit de près ou de loin liée au Capet, au dossier, à la fac ou même au sport. Richard abandonne peu à peu le foot. Le coach a besoin de respirer dans un sac en papier à chaque fois qu’il fait l’appel les soirs d’entraînement. Richard a donc de moins en moins de contacts avec ses amis.

Et pour Antoine, well. Après avoir tenté plusieurs fois de contacter le rouquin par texto, par téléphone, par mail et pratiquement tous les autres moyens de communication sauf le pigeon voyageur, il a bien compris qu’il se passait quelque chose, et pas dans son sens. Robert et William ne peuvent pas apporter d’explications non plus étant donné qu’ils ont perdu le manuel d’utilisation du Petit Richard Illustré. Antoine a donc pris son coeur en petits morceaux et a demandé un transfert dans une autre équipe. Le coach a frisé la crise cardiaque en apprenant la nouvelle.

Richard est devenu par la force des choses cet étudiant bizarre dont on appréhende les réactions. Il grommelle tout seul à longueur de journée, il se tient seul dans les couloirs, il ne parle à personne et lorsqu’il ouvre la bouche, c’est pour aboyer des choses pas forcément plaisantes. Ce qui surprend tout le monde est la vitesse à laquelle le changement s’est opéré. Cela fait à peine trois semaines que Philippe a disparu du circuit. C’est à croire qu’ils ne peuvent pas exister l’un sans l’autre. Ils se stabilisent l’un, l’autre comme deux particules opposées.

Valentine ne sait pas quoi lui dire lorsqu’il arrive avec son air triste et vaincu. Elle a des ordres stricts d’Adèle : personne de la fac ne doit chercher à entrer en contact avec son fils. Il est dans une bulle hermétique qui doit rester increvable. Elle envisage même de lui faire abandonner la fac pour un moment mais elle ne lui a pas encore annoncé la chose.

Et le pire, c’est qu’il est terriblement persistant. Il revient la voir presque tous les jours, tous les deux jours à 15h15, au moment où elle sort du cours d’histoire du cinéma et qu’il a fini le TD de madame Essen. Elle sait qu’il sera là, assis sur le banc à patienter.

Au départ, elle lui a répété que ce n’était pas elle, c’était Adèle qui imposait ces règles. Elle lui a dit qu’il a besoin de se couper de tout pour reprendre des forces. Elle l’a supplié d’attendre qu’elle lui donne des nouvelles. Elle lui a promis de le tenir au courant, qu’elle avait son numéro et qu’elle lui enverrait un message. Mais non, rien n’y fait. Comme un petit enfant qui n’a pas la réponse qu’il veut, il revient à la charge inlassablement.

Au bout de trois semaines, elle finit par craquer. Elle accepte de l’emmener avec elle mais à la condition qu’il n’ouvre pas la bouche et qu’il accepte de partir si Adèle refuse. Richard semble s’illuminer de l’intérieur soudainement. Il hoche la tête, promet monts et merveilles et laisse enfin Valentine respirer.

 #

Le couloir de l’hôpital est une insulte aux préjugés. Il est lumineux, avec des murs jaune pâles. Il ne sent presque rien et il a des bancs tout le long. Valentine mène la marche d’un bon pas. Elle est tendue. Elle n’a pas dit à Adèle qui elle emmenait aujourd’hui. Elle n’aime pas faire de surprises comme ça mais elle n’a pas le choix. Elle a cédé par usure et elle doit assumer ce qu’elle a dit.

Richard est silencieux depuis qu’ils sont arrivés. Valentine sent bien qu’il est très nerveux, mais pas nerveux parce qu’il va faire une bêtise, nerveux parce qu’il se trouve dans une situation à laquelle il n’est pas habitué. Valentine pensait qu’il devait se sentir coupable de quelque chose, mais la discussion durant le trajet en bus lui a suggéré l’idée qu’il y avait peut être autre chose. _Non, il n’est tout de même pas…_

La porte de la chambre 323 est presque au milieu du couloir, juste avant les deuxièmes portes coupe-feu. Richard note qu’elle est peinte dans un bleu ciel presque blanc, que les chiffres sont presque les mêmes que ceux de la salle de TD et que la plaque est drôlement brillante. Il est si contracté qu’il ne peut se concentrer que sur de tous petits détails, comme la couleur de la porte, la police des chiffres ou le fait que les plinthes sont faites en plastique et pas en bois comme il l’avait d’abord cru.

Valentine lui demande de rester à l’écart quelques minutes, le temps qu’elle annonce la chose à Adèle. Elle toque et entre. Richard entend des voix féminines discuter vivement. Il écoute avec attention, non pas pour déchiffrer ce qu’elles disent mais pour capter la moindre petite émission de voix masculine. _Good god, he’s in too deep._

La porte s’ouvre à nouveau. Valentine apparaît visiblement contrariée. Elle est suivie par une femme rousse à l’air sévère. Cette dernière fait un petit sourire rapide à Richard avant de parler.

“Je suis désolée, mais Philippe ne peut recevoir aucune visite qui n’est pas validée par son médecin ou moi.

-Mais je suis un copain de la fac, on a un travail à rendre en commun.”

De nouveau, la femme sourit. Mais elle est clairement hostile à la présence de Richard _anywhere near her son_.

“La faculté est à l’origine de la situation présente, vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas vous laisser le voir. Il est très fragile en ce moment. Sa convalescence ne sera efficace que s’il coupe tout contact quelqu’il soit avec l’université.

-Je vous promets de ne pas lui parler de la fac, _please_. Je veux juste voir s’il va bien.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Richard. Richard Plantagenêt.

-Ah oui. C’est vous qui êtes son binôme sur le dossier ?

-Oui.

-Non, je suis vraiment désolée mais d’après ce qu’il a pu m’en dire, le dossier et votre relation de travail un peu houleuse sont des choses qui le stressent outre mesure.”

Richard ne répond rien et pour la première fois depuis qu’il a rencontré le Capet, il est désolé de son comportement. Il regrette toutes les vannes, toutes les remarques qui ont pu contribuer à ce que Philippe soit dans un lit d’hôpital. Il est soudain pris par une immense tristesse. Valentine lui prend le bras.

“Est-ce que vous pouvez dire que je suis passé, demande Richard, et s’il demande pour le dossier. Je m’en occupe. Je promets qu’il sera bien. Je ferai de mon mieux.”

Adèle acquiesce. Puis elle les regarde s’éloigner et disparaître dans l’ascenseur avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Philippe est toujours profondément endormi. Il n’a pas bougé. Adèle s’assoit au bord du lit tout doucement, comme elle faisait quand il était petit. Et elle passe sa main dans les boucles blondes de son fils.


	13. Le Coup du Rêve

Aliénor a patienté. Elle a bu sa tasse de thé aux trois quarts. Elle a écouté son fils lui raconter des fadaises sur sa vie à la fac. Elle admiré les fausses moulures du plafond, apprécié l’ambiance indus’ de la Savonnerie.

Mais là, le moment est venu. Il est temps d’affronter l’ _elephant in the room._

“Richard, fait-elle, tu sais pourquoi je suis venue.

-Parce que je te manquais ?

-C’est mignon, mais non, il n’y a pas que ça. Robert et William m’ont appelée.”

Richard se crispe immédiatement. Il sent qu’il ne va pas aimer la direction dans laquelle part cette discussion. “Ils m’ont dit que tu abandonnais l’équipe ?

-Ouais… Ouais. J’ai plus trop le temps d’aller aux entraînements avec tout le boulot que j’ai à faire.

-Richard.

-Quoi.

-Il y a quelques mois, tu me disais que tu n’en avais rien à faire de la fac. Et que le foot était plus ou moins ta raison de vivre.

-Mais…

-Je veux juste comprendre. Je m’inquiète tu sais.”

Richard garde le silence. Aliénor est une femme tenace. Il ne peut pas rester muet éternellement. “Richard, il faut me le dire si tu as des soucis.

-Mais j’ai pas de soucis.

-Et ton dossier, là. Avec cet étudiant qui t’embête.”

Ah, voilà. Elle sait, c’est évident qu’elle sait.

“Je le fais tout seul.

-Comment ?

-Parce que mon binôme a fait un burn-out. Il est à l’hôpital.

-Oh.

-Ouais. Ils te l’ont pas dit ça les deux traîtres.

-Richard. Ils s’inquiètent pour toi.

-Ouais ben ils sont chiants.”

Aliénor laisse passer un ange. Elle observe son fils tout en finissant son thé. Dans la rue, une moto passe dans un vacarme tonitruant.

“Donc tu fais ce dossier pour ton binôme.

-Non, je le fais pour pas sabrer mon année.

-C’est pas ce que tu m’as dit.

-...

-Tu fais un travail que tu considères comme une perte de temps parce que tu ne veux pas avoir ton semestre de toute manière, tu y consacres de l’énergie, tu le fais sérieusement, juste parce que ton binôme est à l’hôpital ?

-Ben ça compte pour lui donc.

-Ca compte pour lui.

-Oui. Je veux pas qu’il se plante à cause de moi.

- _Good heavens_.

-Quoi _good heavens_.

-Mon chéri, faut pas y a aller par quatre chemins, tu es amoureux.

-Arrête. C’est pas vrai.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu as dit précisément la dernière fois qu’on s’est vus ?

-Non maman, je sais que tu as une bonne mémoire.”

Richard est gêné, très gêné. Il sait que sa mère ne lui mentira jamais, qu’elle n’inventera pas des histoires pour le faire grimper aux rideaux. Aliénor a toujours été très lucide sur sa vie et celle de ses enfants. Si elle balance une telle chose, c’est qu’il y a un fond de vérité.

Richard n’a jamais été amoureux de sa vie. Il s’est beaucoup amusé, c’est vrai mais il n’a jamais ressenti d’amour pour quelqu’un. Il n’a jamais voulu faire quelque chose de totalement désintéressé juste pour que l’autre se sente soulagé. Et là, il est en train de se faire violence, de s’accrocher telle une bernique à son rocher, de travailler des matières qui lui semblent incompréhensibles, parce que Philippe ne va pas bien et que Richard ne veut pas être un bâton dans ses roues.

Il fait ça pour le type qu’il ne supporte pas, et pas dans le but de se le faire, non. Comme s’il avait une chance. Philippe ne doit même pas être du genre à vouloir sortir avec quelqu’un. Il ne doit même pas aimer les garçons. Richard a un pincement au coeur quand il pense à ça. Il est très surpris. C’est bien la première fois que ça lui arrive.

Il pourrait peut être demander à Valentine. Elle l’a à la bonne c’est sûr. Elle doit savoir si Philippe… Non, elle va croire qu’il veut juste se le taper et le jeter après. Satanée réputation. Non, il ne peut pas faire ça. Il va juste faire le dossier et l’envoyer à Philippe. A tous les coups, c’est juste un crush comme les autres et s’il l’ignore, ça partira. Non, il va se concentrer sur la fac. La fac et rien d’autre.

# 

Une semaine plus tard, il est bien obligé de se rendre compte que ce n’est pas un simple crush. Il ne fait que penser à Philippe, à se demander ce qu’il fait, s’il va bien. Et quand il arrive à se concentrer c’est uniquement pour travailler sur le dossier, qui irrémédiablement, le ramène au Capet.

Il en rêve la nuit. Il se voit le retrouver dans sa chambre. Philippe est là sur son lit et il sourit quand il le voit entrer. Richard se sent alors tellement heureux. Et en général, il se réveille en sursaut quelques minutes plus tard, parce que dans son rêve, il se penche sur Philippe et il l’embrasse. Et c’est tellement réaliste qu’il sent les lèvres de Philippe sur les siennes, il en vient même à imaginer qu’il a un goût de bergamote.

Richard sort de son lit avec la vague idée qu’il aimerait bien savoir si c’est vrai. Mais il se reprend, parce qu’il sait bien que jamais il n’en aura l’occasion. Et le bonheur de son rêve laisse la place à la froide réalité. Richard s’oblige à n’avoir aucun espoir parce qu’il sait très bien qu’en matière de coeur brisé, il ne sait pas gérer. Et il sent que cette histoire aura probablement l’effet d’un cataclysme s’il se prend un râteau.

 #

Il doit vraiment avoir l’air misérable parce que c’est Valentine qui l’invite à venir manger un vrai truc quelque part en dehors du campus. Ils se rendent au Lemon Garden à côté du centre commercial. Ils s’installent dans un petit booth pour être tranquilles. Richard ne peut s’empêcher de se demander si elle ne va pas lui faire un truc d’intimidation dans le genre du Parrain. Mais non, elle demande une Dame Blanche, il prend un café liégeois. Elle entame sa glace avant de commencer à parler.

“Tu vas bien ?

-Ben oui.

-Nan mais je te demande parce qu’on s’inquiète.

-On ?

-Oui. Je sais pas si je devrais te le dire, mais William a changé de major. Il est dans mon cours de théâtre. Et ça nous arrive de parler de toi.

-Ah bien.

-Mais pas en mal hein.

-J’imagine.

-C’est même marrant.

-Ah bon ?

-T’as plein de points communs avec Philippe.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais. Vous avez tous les deux un caractère impossible, vous êtes bornés. Vous avez des problèmes colossaux avec vos pères. Et vous êtes aussi consciencieux dans le travail quand vous voulez. La différence c’est que tu sais faire des pauses et Philippe… Philippe. Non.”

Valentine a la voix qui tremble un peu. Richard a envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle se reprend. “Non, ça va aller. Il va bien. Il se repose.” Richard ne dit rien. Il ne veut pas qu’elle change de sujet mais il ne veut pas paraître _eager_ d’en savoir plus.

“Adèle est un peu… Un peu…

-Intransigeante ?

-Ouais. Elle est intransigeante parce que c’est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Au lycée déjà, il était un peu obsédé par la mention au bac et il a failli le rater.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais. Son père est un grand professeur, qui ne lui accorde jamais son attention donc il s’imagine qu’en étant plus brillant, Louis viendra lui parler et lui dire qu’il travaille bien.

-Oh.

-C’est un gros problème et il n’est pas encore prêt à en parler à quelqu’un. Mais là, je crois qu’Adèle ne va pas lui laisser le choix.

-Elle lui a dit pour le dossier ? Que je m’en occupais ?

-Je crois qu’elle veut le protéger de tout. Il a vraiment besoin de couper les ponts.

-Je vois.

-Mais c’est pas contre toi hein, si tu savais ce que j’ai dû faire pour avoir le droit de le voir.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Je suis de la fac et Adèle pensait qu’en me voyant, il m’associerait à la licence et que ça le stresserait encore plus. Mais il faut croire que c’est pas le cas.”

Le portable de Valentine se met à vibrer. Elle a reçu un message.

“Ah tiens, quand on parle du loup.

-C’est Adèle.

-Ouais.”

Valentine lit le message et est visiblement très surprise de son contenu.

“Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-C’est Philippe. Il veut te voir.”

 


	14. Le Coup du Sourire

Adèle ronchonne mais elle ne peut rien dire. Philippe a le dernier mot. En tant que patient, il a la main quand on en vient à décider de qui peut le voir ou non. Et il a décidé qu’il voulait voir Richard. Il ne veut pas entendre les arguments comme quoi il est encore fragile et la moindre perturbation pourrait le renvoyer des semaines en arrière.

Richard se tient dans le couloir. Il attend patiemment. Il est plutôt bien habillé. Il a mis sa chemise blanche, celle qui lui fait ressortir les yeux et il a essayé de se brosser les cheveux. Quand William l’a vu sortir de la salle de bains, tout frais douché, il a tout de suite compris ce qui se passait.

Il n’a rien dit mais son regard en disait long. Richard l’a royalement ignoré. Il s’est enfermé dans sa chambre et a fait mine de ne pas entendre Robert lui hurler de ne pas mettre trop de parfum. Ca tue les germes certes mais il ne faut pas faire mourir son être-aimé par étouffement. “Quoique, tu devrais lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. _That’s hot_ ”.

Donc Richard s’est fait tout beau et patiente avant de voir Philippe. Il se demande si ça fera comme dans ses rêves lorsqu’ Adèle ouvre la porte.

“Bon. Il est toujours instable quoiqu’il dise alors tu ne me le brusque pas, tu évites de parler de la fac et s’il te demande de partir tu obéis sans discuter.”

Richard hoche la tête. Pour une fois, il est prêt à se plier à tout ce que Philippe lui demandera. _My god_. Il ne se reconnaît plus. Adèle lui cède le passage et enfin, il passe le pas de la porte.

Philippe est dans son lit. Il a l’air toujours fatigué mais moins qu’avant. Il semble détendu. Il a l’oeil un peu plus pétillant. Il fait un petit sourire triste qui foudroie Richard. “Je suis désolé pour l’autre jour. J’ai pas pu m’excuser.

-C’est pas grave, parvient à dire Richard, tu avais des circonstances atténuantes.”

Philippe sourit.

“Quand même.”

Richard s’asseoit. Mon dieu. Comment a-t-il pu ne pas voir ça ? Comment a-t-il pu passer à côté de Philippe ? Il a le visage fin, délicat, des yeux d’un bleu ciel lumineux et un sourire qui n’a pas besoin de trop en fait pour être efficace. Il est beau, il est même angélique. Richard avait vraiment de la merde dans les yeux pour ne pas s’en rendre compte.

“Je voulais aussi te dire, je m’excuse pour mon comportement. Je me suis montré désagréable et arrogant. J’aurais pas dû.

-C’est pas grave.

-T’es gentil.”

Richard est à peu près sûr qu’il ne va pas finir l’entrevue entier. Il a du mal à ne pas se répandre sur le sol à chaque fois que Philippe lui parle. Mon dieu, mais qu’est-ce qu’il est con. “Et pour le dossier, faut pas t’en faire, j’ai demandé à madame Essen un délai et je suis en train de travailler dessus. J’ai repris ton plan et j’ai juste changé deux trois petites choses mais en gros on garde ton idée.

-Très bien, fais comme tu veux. C’est aussi ton dossier.”

Entre deux instants d’admiration béate, Richard note que Philippe a aussi changé. Il ne maintient plus qu’il est le meilleur et que Richard a la capacité d’analyse d’un bulot. Il semble moins arcbouté sur le travail académique. “Pardonne-moi, fait Richard, mais je dois te demander un truc.

-Vas-y.

-Tu es moins… Tendu qu’avant. Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Mais disons que je suis un peu surpris.”

Philippe laisse échapper un petit rire.

“J’ai des séances de thérapie obligatoire avec un psychologue.

-Oh.

-Ma mère a ordonné que j’aille parler à quelqu’un. Et j’ai de la chance parce qu’il est formidable.

-Très bien.

-C’était un peu dur au début mais il a été patient. Et voilà.

-C’est bien.

-Je suis pas tiré d’affaire mais j’ai fait un peu de progrès.

-Tu as meilleure mine en tous cas.

-Une semaine de sommeil forcé ça vous fait du bien.

-Forcé ?

-Oui, j’avais un peu de retard à rattraper.

-Tant que ça ?

-J’avais un peu tendance à faire des nuits blanches. Pour la fac. Mais c’est fini. Je vais prendre du recul.

-Oui, c’est une bonne idée. Ta mère sera contente.

-Ouais. J’irai faire du jardin chez elle ce sera bien.”

Les deux hommes rient. Richard s’arrête le premier. Il se perd quelques secondes dans l’admiration du si parfait visage du Capet. Philippe semble s’en rendre compte. Richard détourne les yeux. Il est temps de partir. Avant que, avant que les choses ne dérapent.

“Bon ben, je vais y aller. Merci pour… Pour ça.

-Oh c’est rien. Je voulais m’excuser.

-Encore une fois, je te promets. T’as pas besoin.”

Richard sort en lui faisant son sourire charmeur. Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher et quitte à passer pour un idiot autant le faire avec style.

#

Philippe met un peu de temps à s’en rendre compte mais, Richard est pas comme d’habitude, enfin, comme il s’en souvient avant son malaise. Il se souvenait d’un anglais prêt à lui sauter à la gorge et là, il est conciliant et gentil. Philippe admet qu’il a sa part de responsabilité dans la relation tendu qu’ils avaient avant. Mais il ne s’était pas aperçu que Richard pouvait être sympathique, appréciable… _Charmant_. Charmant ? Non pas charmant.

Adèle entre à son tour. “Alors, ça s’est bien passé ?

-Euh.. Oui, oui.

-Tu a l’air pâle. Il t’a dit des choses déplaisantes ?

-Non, c’est pas ça maman. C’est. Juste.

-Non parce que si c’est comme ça.

-Je te dis que c’est pas ça maman.”

Adèle observe son fils. Effectivement, ce n’est pas un souci lié à la fac. Il n’a pas son air bougon. C’est autre chose, c’est plus… Personnel.

“Mon chéri, tu sais que tu peux me parler.

-Oui maman.

-Je ne suis pas ton thérapeute mais y a bien des domaines où je peux t’aider un peu.”

Philippe sourit. Adèle lui prend la main.

“C’est bizarre, commence-t-il, au départ, rien que le fait de le voir ça m’insupportait parce que j’étais sûr qu’il allait me faire suer…

-...

-Et là, j’ai l’impression que ça m’a manqué de ne pas le voir.”

Adèle sourit.

“J’avais besoin de m’excuser tu vois, c’était… Je devais le faire. Tu crois qu’il faudrait que j’en parle au docteur Du Maurier ?

-Je pense, mon chéri, que tu peux lui en parler mais, je peux déjà te dire ce qui se passe.

-Et il se passe quoi ?

-Je crois que tu l’aimes bien au fond.”

Philippe dévisage sa mère comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que dans le cadre de sa thérapie, il allait devoir déchiffrer des équations à trois inconnues.


	15. Le Coup de la B.U.

Richard est _on a first name basis_ avec les magasiniers de la B.U. Autrement dit, il fait partie des meubles à présent. Mais il les soupçonne de militer en sous-main pour qu’il se mette en couple avec le Capet. On se croirait dans une RomCom. Ils font tout leur possible pour qu’il ait les documents pour son dossier. Il vont même jusqu’à lui suggérer des choses pour l’aider à le boucler.

Richard envisage de leur envoyer un truc le jour où il arrivera à… Non. C’est irréaliste. Il ne faut pas qu’il laisse l’enthousiasme et l’élan lui faire oublier que c’est peut être _unrequired_. Il  doit garder les pieds sur terre. Il va mettre toute son énergie dans ce dossier, le faire lire à Philippe et advienne que pourra. C’est plus un devoir noté, c’est une _love letter_. Il doit soigner la présentation et au moins il aura la satisfaction du travail accompli.

Il a sa place réservée. Il s’asseoit près du rayonnage de la littérature française presque à l’opposé de l’entrée de la salle de travail. Il n’a pas le soleil qui lui tombe sur la tête avant au moins 17h donc il n’est pas dérangé par la lumière ou la température. Un silence studieux règne sur les lieux. Personne n’ose respirer trop fort de peur de se faire reprendre. Même le son des semelles en plastique sur le sol provoque des soupirs d’exaspération de la part des autres étudiants. On en vient à marcher sur la pointe des pieds.

C’est presque une autre planète. Richard est là comme un étranger. Il observe les moeurs et coutumes des habitués avec un peu d’amusement. Ils ont l’air de travailler comme si leur vie en dépendait. C’est donc ça, les gens de Philippe, des étudiants penchés sur leurs bouquins qui respirent, mangent et boivent partiels, devoirs, disserts et autres joyeusetés.

Il va falloir qu’il montre à Philippe comment on peut s’amuser dans la vie. Oui. C’est ça. Il sera l’ami sympa qui l’emmène dans des bars pas trop bondés ou à des concerts un peu plus fun que ceux de sa soeur. Ouais. Il sera avec lui au moins. Et il le fera sourire. Ah ce sourire. Et il souffrira en silence son crush parce qu’il est peut être un peu _forward_ comme garçon, mais il ne s’imposera jamais à quelqu’un. Aliénor l’a bien élevé dans ce sens.

Il passe la matinée à éplucher un traité sur la représentation de la modernité chez les auteurs du 19ème. Il prend des notes consciencieuses en couvrant au moins trois copies doubles grands carreaux. Il use et abuse du photocopieur dans la limite des autorisations légales. Il taille son crayon de bois au moins trente fois et finit avec un tout petit bout qu’il peine à utiliser. Mais il sort de la salle de travail satisfait de son avancée. Il a à peine fait trois pas dehors qu’il tombe sur Antoine.

#

Il a l’air bien, un peu fatigué mais bien. Autrement dit, il a l’air d’un étudiant en période de pré-partiel. Ils sont si gênés qu’ils n’osent pas se lancer. Puis, Antoine fait un petit sourire, charmant au demeurant mais pas aussi létal que celui de Philippe.

“Le monde est petit, fait Antoine

-Ouais.

-Ca va ?

-Ouais ça va.

-Et toi ? Ca va ?

-Ouais, ça va. ”

Ce serait impoli de partir et de le laisser comme ça. Richard doit attendre de trouver une porte de sortie.

“J’ai entendu pour Philippe. C’est moche ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Ouais. Mais il va bien, hein. Je l’ai vu hier. Et il va mieux. Il a meilleure mine.

-Tu l’as vu ?”

Richard sent l’ambiance se tendre brusquement. Antoine se renfrogne. _Alors comme ça, c’est le Capet._

“Oui. On a… On a un dossier à faire en commun.

-Ouais, je sais.

-Et du coup, il voulait me voir pour ça.

-D’accord.”

Le ton est froid. Richard sent qu’il va devoir dire des choses qui ne vont pas lui faire plaisir. La dispute est dans l’air. Il prend les devants et s’apprête à parler quand Antoine le coupe. “Excuse-moi, mais je n’ai pas encore digéré. Euh. Je vais te laisser. Et bonne chance pour… Pour ton dossier”. Et il tourne les talons.

Tout l’entrain de Richard vient de fondre comme neige au soleil. Antoine est le vibrant rappel de ses bêtises passées. Il lui a brisé le coeur sans y songer une seule fois. Il l’a séduit, il a couché avec lui et il l’a jeté sans ménagement. _Non,_ lui rappelle la petite voix qui lui sert de conscience, _tu ne l’as pas jeté, tu étais inquiet pour Philippe. Tu ne lui pas volontairement brisé le coeur. Ouais, mais je l’ai quand même ignoré. Putain, j’aurais jamais dû m’embarquer là dedans._

_#_

Et une mauvaise idée ne venant jamais seule, il ne tarde pas à se dire qu’il ne devrait même pas tenter le coup avec Philippe. Il va lui faire du mal, sans aucun doute. Richard est comme ça, il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il fait du mal à ceux qui l’entourent. Il est dans une méchante spirale de dénigrement personnel quand Valentine se pointe devant lui et s’attribue la place sur la banquette d’en face. Comment a-t-elle pu le retrouver alors qu’il est au premier étage, sur la mezzanine de la cafet’ ? Ca fait partie des talents cachés de Valentine.

“Ca t’ennuie si je m’assois ?

-Euh, non, fais comme chez toi.

-Bien. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. On est amis maintenant, oui ?

-Euh oui.

-Alors il faut que tu saches : j’ai un sixième sens pour les gens qui s’apitoient sur leur sort.

-Il est efficace

-Nan, avec toi c’est facile. T’as un visage si expressif que ça se voit tout de suite quand tu es ronchon. Pour Philippe, tout est dans le froncement de nez. Si tu le vois froncer le nez, y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-Euh. Oui.

-Rappelle-toi en pour la prochaine fois.

-Euh, mais, euh, tu sais, une fois qu’on aura fini le dossier, on va plus trop se voir.

-Ah bon ? Tu retournes en Angleterre ?

-Ben, je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment. Et vu que j’ai aucune raison de rester.”

Valentine considère deux options à cet instant précis : une, se facepalmer ben fort et deux facepalmer Richard bien fort.

“J’ai aussi un détecteur à _bullshit_ , fait-elle, et là, il sonne un truc de malade. Aucune raison pour rester ? Mais tu te fous de moi. J’ai pas oublié la tête de chien battu que tu faisais y a pas longtemps quand Adèle voulait pas que tu voies Philippe. C’est pas le dossier qui te rendait triste crois-moi.”

Richard hésite. Elle vient de lui tendre l’équivalent d’un poteau de rugby pour qu’il pose sa question. Il aurait tort de laisser filer l’occasion.

“Mais de toute façon, il se concentre sur sa _recovery_. Il n’a pas le temps pour… Pour… Euh.

-Philippe est gay.

-Hei… Hein ?

-Il aime les garçons, si c’est ce que tu veux savoir. D’habitude, je lui demande si je peux le dire mais là, cas de force majeure.

-Hein ?

-T’es pas très rapide comme garçon toi, dis donc.

-Pardon ?

-J’ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre, j’admets, mais avec les derniers événements, c’est évident.

-Je ne comprends plus rien.

-Toi et Philippe.

-Oui.

-C’est évident que vous en pincez l’un pour l’autre. Je veux dire, vous vous sautez sur le poil depuis le début de l’année et Philippe se noie dans le travail en partie à cause de son énorme problème paternel et aussi parce qu’il ne veut pas voir l’éléphant dans le salon.

-Pardon ?

-Il a un crush sur toi. Il ne veut pas l’admettre et c’est pour ça que vous vous bouffez le nez.”

Richard vient de vivre l’équivalent d’un _rollercoaster_ émotionnel en moins de dix minutes. Philippe ? Un crush ? Non, ces deux choses ne peuvent pas aller dans la même phrase. C’est pas possible. Il doit être en train de rêver.

“Enfin, il y a un peu d’espoir, continue Valentine, parce que je pense qu’il commence à comprendre. Et je ne pense pas m’avancer en disant qu’il n’est pas totalement opposé à l’idée.

-Ah… Ah.

-Si vous finissez par vous mettre ensemble, tu pourras dire merci au docteur Du Maurier. C’est lui qui a finalement trouvé l’ouvre-boîte modèle Philippe.”

Richard sourit. Il est à deux doigts de qualifier son état d’esprit d’extatique.

“Par contre, juste une chose, fait Valentine brusquement très sérieuse, tu me le blesses, tu me le fais pleurer, tu me le rends triste ne serait-ce qu’une journée et je te fais bénéficier du traitement spécial Pelle de Valentine. Et inutile de te planquer, je saurai où te trouver. _Understood_ ?

-Ye… Yes.”

 _Damn,_ se dit-il en regardant Valentine s’éloigner, _damn._


	16. Le Coup du Dossier

Richard prend une profonde inspiration. Devant lui, est posé le dossier, le dossier fini. Il a sué sang et eau mais il a fini ce fichu dossier. Et il pense que Philippe en sera content. Il est parvenu au bout de son défi. Il y a mis tout son coeur. Maintenant il faut espérer qu’il plaise à madame Essen, et surtout à Philippe. A la limite, Richard se fiche de la note, il veut juste savoir si ça marchera.

Il entend presque les encouragements des gens de la B.U. et de Valentine. Mais si ça l’aide un peu, ça ne l’empêche pas d’être nerveux comme pour son premier date. Il avait à peine quitté la pré-adolescence. C’était avec un gars de sa classe en plus, un brun aux yeux marron et au nez aristocratique. Nelson s’était avéré un con de premier ordre mais tout de même, il avait eu le mérite de mettre Richard en selle.

Pourquoi il pense à ça. Il ne devrait pas penser à ça. Il devrait se concentrer sur le dossier. Il va le remettre en main propre à Philippe. Il en a décidé ainsi parce que… Parce que c’est plus correct. Philippe n’a probablement pas accès à internet, et quand bien même il l’aurait, il n’irait certainement pas sur sa boîte mail de la fac. Adèle veillerait au grain. _Good God_. Il est si tendu. Il va juste déposer le dossier, _damnit_ , pas lui avouer qu’il l’aime en pentamètres iambiques.

Le couloir lui semble plus court que la dernière fois. Il à peine le temps de se repérer qu’il est déjà devant la porte de la chambre. Il souffle un grand coup et toque à la porte. Personne ne répond. Il toque de nouveau. Toujours pas de réponse. Il décide d’entrer tout de même.

Philippe est endormi. Il dort. Il a l’air d’un ange. Ses belles boucles sont étalées sur l’oreiller. Son visage est si paisible. Mon dieu qu’il est beau. Richard a presque envie de passer sa main dans la chevelure de Philippe. Mais il s’arrête. Non. Il ne faut pas le déranger. Il pose doucement le dossier sur la tablette et se retire sans faire un bruit.

#

A son réveil, Philippe est étonné. Il y a un document sur sa table. Il n’y avait pas de document lorsqu’il s’est endormi. Bref. Il se frotte les yeux et attrape l’intrus. “L’Eve moderne par Philippe Capet et Richard Plantagenêt” Oh. C’est Richard. Richard était là. Il l’a vu dormir. Philippe ressent un mélange de gêne et de… De déception. Il aurait aimé être réveillé pour le voir. Il aurait aimé lui parler.

Il commence à lire le dossier. L’intro est un peu raide aux entournures. Il se dit qu’il doit faire la remarque à Richard lorsqu’il se rend compte que c’est lui qui l’a écrite cette intro. Il sourit. Mon dieu, qu’il était tendu, ça se sent jusque dans son écriture. Il attaque la première partie, qu’il se surprend à dévorer. Richard a une écriture fluide, claire et il va droit au but. Ses exemples sont pertinents. Ses développements sont justes.

Richard a fait un travail énorme. Philippe s’en rend clairement compte. Mais au bout de la deuxième partie, il se rend compte qu’il y a quelque chose d’autre derrière le texte. Il retrouve des idées qu’il a ébauché sur ses brouillons, des idées qui lui semblent si lointaines, si perchées qu’il ne pensait pas qu’il y aurait quelqu’un de capable de les comprendre et de les traduire dans un français aussi… Lisible.

Philippe est troublé. Ce dossier est probablement le meilleur travail qu’il n’a jamais rendu de sa vie. Et la majorité n’est pas de lui. En lisant les paragraphes, il sent que Richard a dû y passer du temps, a dû se faire violence pour certaines choses. Il a fait des efforts, de gros efforts. Il finit de lire et referme le dossier.

Au départ, il craignait un peu que Richard ne le plante par pure envie de le rendre dingue. Il s’était un peu détendu sur la question quand le docteur Du Maurier lui a fait comprendre que l’estime de soi n’était pas liée aux notes, aux devoirs ou à la vie scolaire. Mais là, c’est un splendide cadeau que vient de lui faire Richard. Avec ça, il va décrocher son semestre et son année haut la main. Il va réussir ses objectifs inatteignables qu’il s’était fixé en début d’année.

Il ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça. Non. Il faut qu’il… Il faut qu’il agisse. Le docteur lui a dit : moins de pensées, plus de gestes. Il vérifie qu’il a bien le droit de sortir puis, il s’habille. Il signale aux infirmières qu’il va se promener un peu. Elles sont ravies de le voir enfin quitter sa chambre. Il s’apprête à prendre l’ascenseur quand l’une d’elle lui dit : “Vous savez, le jeune homme qui est passé vous voir tout à l’heure, il est dans le parc derrière.”

#

Richard est resté parce qu’il a besoin de quelques minutes avant de repartir. Il a donné le dossier à Philippe. La prochaine étape, c’est le rendu à madame Essen et après… Après, tout est fini. Richard n’est pas sûr qu’il a envie que tout s’arrête. Il n’a pas envie de retourner à sa vie d’avant, avec bières et coup d’un soir. Il voudrait bien savoir ce que ça fait de vivre avec Philippe, de le voir tous les jours, de le voir sourire et de faire des choses avec lui. Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour se projeter dans une des soirées de sa mère avec Philippe à son bras en train de se moquer des artiste pédants et de leurs lubies. Comme ce serait bien.

“Richard, l’appelle une voix à sa gauche, Richard.”

Il tourne la tête et voir arriver Philippe. Le soleil de l’après-midi est pile derrière lui et lui fait une auréole. Si même l’univers s’y met, songe Richard, comment ça peut rater. Philippe lui sourit et Richard se transforme en flaque. “Tu es là, j’ai mis un peu de temps à te trouver mais… Te voilà.

-Excuse-moi, je suis passé. J’ai vu que tu dormais. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Oh. C’est pas grave. Sinon. J’ai lu le dossier.

-Déjà.

-Je lis très vite. Question d’habitude. Et il est très bien. J’ai… Tu as gardé mes idées.

-Oui. Ca me semblait normal. C’était de bonnes idées.

-Non, mais je veux dire. Même les plus tirées par les cheveux. T’as tout gardé.

-Ben… C’est un travail en commun alors j’allais pas tout balancer.

-T’as tout gardé.”

Philippe s’interrompt. Richard le voit s’avancer vers lui.

“Je me suis conduit comme un connard prétentieux. Je t’ai insulté à pratiquement tous les cours, j’ai fait un plan qui ne tenait pas la route et toi, tu as tout gardé, tu as fait en sorte que ça ait du sens et que ce soit… Beau.”

Richard n’ose pas répondre. Il sent bien que Philippe ne parle pas du dossier. Il n’ose pas parler parce qu’il ne veut pas ruiner le moment.

“Ce dossier est cohérent, lisible et je crois qu’on va avoir la meilleure note de tous les deuxième années.” Richard sourit. “Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.” Philippe rit. Puis il fait encore un pas.

Ils sont si près l’un de l’autre que Richard peut sentir que Philippe sent l’orange et la vanille. C’est probablement le parfum de son shampooing mais Richard n’a jamais senti quelque chose d’aussi parfait. Il remarque que Philippe a aussi des tâches de rousseur sur le nez. Il note que… Il doit s’arrêter de penser parce que Philippe franchit le maigre espace qui les sépare et l’embrasse.

Il semble à Richard que le temps vient de s’arrêter. Il n’entend plus rien, il ne voit plus rien. Son monde se réduit drastiquement à Philippe en l’espace d’une seconde. Il peut maintenant dire que Philippe a les lèvres douces, que ses boucles sont soyeuses et surtout qu’il a bien un goût de bergamote.

Lorsqu’ils s’arrêtent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils éclatent de rire. “Well, j’ai bien travaillé alors, fait Richard

-Oui, je pense que tu peux être fier de toi.”

Ils restent côte à côte quelques minutes dans le petit jardin, à écouter le vent dans les arbres et les oiseaux. Puis, ils remontent dans la chambre de Philippe, main dans la main.


End file.
